Erbe der Väter Rose
by Pinguin3
Summary: Rose Weasley – Ravenclaw, Streberin, Besserwisserin, Tochter der Helden im Kampf um Voldemort... Aber was bewegt sie wirklch? Ausschnitte aus 'Erbe der Väter' aus Rose Sicht erzählt.
1. Chapter 1

Der Kuss

„Hast du seine Augen gesehen? Die sind der Wahnsinn! Wenn er immer so traurig guckt, könnte ich dahinschmelzen." Rose blendete Esthers Schwärmerei aus. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres hatte Esther nur noch Leo im Kopf. Rose Gedanken schweiften mittlerweile schnell ab. Von der ganzen Clique um Avery war Leo sicher der Netteste, aber trotzdem misstraute Rose ihm.

Avery und seine Konsorten hatten ihr zu oft Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen oder versuchte sie hinter ihrem Rücken zu verhexen. Sie hasste diese eingebildeten, rückständigen Idioten, die am liebsten Voldemort wieder aufleben lassen würden. Für diese Typen war sie nicht einmal so viel Wert, wie der Dreck unter ihren Füßen.

Dieses ewige Gejammer, was hätte sein können. Es war nicht so und es würde auch nicht mehr so werden. Dank ihrem Onkel und ihren Eltern. Und wenn man logisch darüber nachdachte, dann war jedem doch klar, dass es damals sicher nicht besser gewesen war. Und an dieser Stelle fiel ihr immer wieder Scorpius Malfoy ein. Ein Ravenclaw und trotzdem schien er Averys Gerede aufzusaugen, wie ein Schwamm.

Rose drängte die Gedanken an Scorpius von sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Esther. „Gestern hat er mich in Zaubertränke angeschaut und ich schwöre dir, da ist was!"

Rose nickte. Das hatte sie alles schon gehört. Da sie aber nie zusammen Unterricht hatten, konnte sie Esthers Beobachtungen nicht bestätigen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Leo Esther beim Essen oder in der Bibliothek beobachtete. Und er war auffällig oft an den gleichen Orten, wie Esther, aber das konnte alles auch ein Zufall sein. Außerdem war Rose überzeugt, dass Leo nicht denn Mumm hatte, sich mit Esther, einer Muggelgeborenen öffentlich zu verabreden. Das würde seine 'Elite'-gruppe nicht zulassen.

Das wäre vielleicht die Heilung für Esther und sie könnten zu anderen Themen, sprich anderen Jungs übergehen, die besser zu Esther passten. „Lade ihn doch zu der Party ein." schlug Rose vor. Esther sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Das kann ich nicht!" Rose setzte sich gerade hin. „Blödsinn! Wir nehmen das jetzt in die Hand! Du kannst das ganze Schuljahr für ihn schwärmen oder jetzt deinen Mut beweisen und ihn einladen!"

Esther kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, dann sah sie Rose fest in die Augen. „Gut, ich mach das!"

ooo

Rose hatte alles genau durchdacht. Sie lugte um eine Ecke. Gleich müssten die Slytherins und Gryffindors aus den Kerkern kommen. Und tatsächlich kamen Singer und Cristobal Munoz-Parkinson die Treppe herauf. Einige Schritte hinter ihnen lief Leo.

Innerlich rieb Rose sich die Hände. Das war perfekt. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Leo und flüsterte einen Zauber. Der Gurt seiner Tasche riss. Mit lautem Gepolter fielen die Bücher aus Leos Tasche auf den Boden. Leise fluchend begann Leo, seine Bücher aufzusammeln.

Jetzt war Esther dran. Sie hatte jetzt schon einen hochroten Kopf. Rose spornte sie innerlich an. Hoffentlich verlor sie nicht die Nerven.

Rose war zu weit weg, um Esther und Leo zu hören, aber sie sah, wie Esther etwas sagte. Leo sah zu ihr und sah dabei vollkommen verblüfft aus. Dann lief auch er rot an. Er schaute verlegen zur Seite und dann wieder zu Esther. Dann nickte er langsam. Esther begann, über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Und auch Leo begann zu lächeln.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Rose das Gefühl, dass Esther wirklich recht hatte. Vielleicht würde sich der ganze Aufwand lohnen. Vielleicht hatte Leo doch genug Rückgrat.

ooo

Die Party war im vollen Gang. Rose saß auf einer Couch und unterhielt sich mit Al und einigen anderen Verwandten und Freunden. Dabei behielt sie immer ein Auge auf Esther und Leo.

Die zwei hatten am Anfang etwas unsicher und verlegen beieinandergestanden, aber schienen sich nun wirklich gut zu unterhalten.

Rose Blick fiel auf Malfoy und Singer, die in einer dunklen Ecke an der Wand lehnten. Scheinbar amüsierten sie sich ebenfalls. Aber was wichtiger war: Sie machten keinen Ärger.

Roxy, Rose ältere Cousine beugte sich zu ihr. „Auch wenn die Typen vollkommen daneben sind, kann man nicht behaupten sie sehen schlecht aus. Und sie haben alle so eine Bad Boy Aura."

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. Leo war der Kleine-Bruder-Typ, mit einem Hundeblick. Der um den sich alle immer kümmerten, weil man dachte, er schaffe es nicht alleine. Esther hatte ihr stundenlang von seinen braunen Augen und seinen dunkelbraunen Haaren vorgeschwärmt.

Scorpius war der Einzelgänger, grüblerisch, intellektuell und verschlossen. Er verbrachte mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek, als mit seinen Freunden. Um ihn brauchte man sich nicht kümmern. Er erschien immer, als wüsste er genau, was er tun sollte. Seine blauen Augen waren ungewöhnlich. Nicht so, wie die seiner Mutter. Rose hatte Frau Malfoy auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen, als sie ihren Sohn verabschiedet hatte. Aber trotzdem waren sie … unglaublich blau. Und seine Wangenknochen, Nase und Lippen hatten etwas Aristokratisches an sich. Viele Mädchen schwärmten für ihn. Sogar Ältere hatte Rose schon über ihn reden gehört.

Und laut Esther hatte er etwas für Rose übrig. Wenn man Rose fragte, würde sie sagen, er hätte eine Menge Abneigung für sie übrig. Aber Esther schwor Stein auf Bein, dass Malfoy sie 'mit diesem Glitzern in den Augen' ansah. Esther sah eindeutig zu viele schlechte Muggelfilme!

John war auch blond und blau-äugig. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem eher schlanken Malfoy war er bullig. Etwas Intensives umgab ihn. Als stünde er ständig unter Strom. Er war bekannt für sein aufbrausendes Temperament und seine brutalen Ausbrüche.

Aber Singer war nichts im Vergleich zu Avery. Avery war schlichtweg gruselig. Er war eigentlich ganz attraktiv, aber er hatte ständig eine Miene, als röche er etwas Unangenehmes. Und er behandelte alle, bis auf den engsten Kreis seiner Freunde wie Ungeziefer. Und manchmal brannte etwas in seinen dunklen Augen, das Rose eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Machst du mit, Rose?" Esther war vor ihr aufgetaucht. Rose hatte nicht zugehört und hatte erst am Ende wieder aus ihrer eigenen Welt in die Realität gefunden. Um es zu überspielen, nickte sie begeistert. „Ja, klar!" Sie hoffte nur, sie hatte nicht irgendeinem Blödsinn zugestimmt.

Esther zerrte sie zu einer Stelle vor dem Kamin, wo bereits einige Mitschüler im Kreis saßen. Rose schwante Übles. Als die Flasche herausgeholt wurde, bestätigten sich ihre Vermutungen.

Neben Esther hockte sich Leo hin. Schüchtern lächelte er Esther an. Rose hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei den beiden. Leo schien vollkommen vernarrt in Esther. Vielleicht könnte sie die Sache etwas in Schwung bringen.

„Also, damit auch nicht gelogen wird, haben wir hier einen Wahrheitsball. Derjenige, der dran ist, hält ihn in der Hand. Wenn der Ball rot wird, dann lügt derjenige, der den Ball hält. So, ich denke, jetzt können wir anfangen." erklärte Sylvia Lamberts, ein Mädchen aus Esthers Gryffindor-Jahrgang.

Gelangweilt hörte Rose zu, wie die Hälfte der Jungs gestand, in Melanie Sayer verknallt zu sein. Auch die meisten Küsse gingen an sie. Dann kam endlich etwas Brauchbares. „Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, muss denjenigen oder diejenige, die Links am nächsten sitzt küssen!"

Rose lächelte. Leo saß Links von Esther. Geschickt brachte sie ihren Zauberstab neben ihrem Unterschenkel in Stellung. Die Flasche auf Esther treffen zu lassen war ein Kinderspiel.

Mit hochrotem Kopf lehnte sie sich zu Leo. Der Kuss war kein harmloser Schmatzer. Rose freute sich unbändig für ihre Freundin.

Esther grinste glücklich vor sich hin, als sie die Flasche in die Hand nahm. Dann sah sie kurz zu Rose und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, muss denjenigen küssen, den er in der Runde am attraktivsten findet! Mit Zunge!"

Rose sah, wie sie die Flasche mit Schwung drehte und dann schnell wieder auf ihren Platz robbte. Sie versuchte, Esthers Hände im Auge zu behalten. Das Zwinkern war sicher nicht ohne Grund an sie gerichtet gewesen. Aber Rose konnte nur eine Hand sehen und die ruhte unschuldig auf Esthers Oberschenkel.

Mit einem Flattern im Magen beobachtete Rose die Flasche. Sie trudelte und wurde langsamer, dann kam sie zum Halten. Malfoy sah nicht glücklich aus, dass die Flasche auf ihn zeigte. Nun würde sich endlich herausstellen, dass Esther sich alles nur einbildete.

Irgendwer warf Malfoy den Ball zu. Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er sah sich in der Runde um. Sein Blick blieb auf Melanie haften. Rose verdrehte die Augen. Ein weiterer Kuss für Melanie. Sie konnte das Mädchen nicht leiden. Sie war arrogant und trug immer diese engen, weit ausgeschnittenen Oberteile. Es gab sicher billigere Mädchen an der Schule, aber Melanie war auch noch eine Klatschtante. Sie erzählte jedem, der es hören wollte oder auch nicht, wer ihr gerade wieder eine Liebeserklärung gemacht hatte oder wer sie anhimmelte und so weiter und so fort. Das war nicht nur langweilig, es gab auch allen anderen Mädchen in der Umgebung das Gefühl ein Mauerblümchen zu sein.

Und tatsächlich begann Malfoy: „Mel ..." Aber er kam nicht weiter, da rief Esther schon „Du lügst!" Rose sah auf den Ball, den er in seiner Hand hielt. Er strahlte in einem tiefen rot.

„Mach' schon, Malfoy!" hörte Rose, wie Christian Banisher angenervt rief. Rose hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Wieso hatte Malfoy gelogen? Er würde doch nur lügen, wenn … aber sie wollte, den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Gebannt starrte sie auf den Ball und sah, wie er langsam seine Farbe verlor. Dann sagte Scorpius leise: „Rose."

Rose hatte das Gefühl, als würde alles um sie herum versinken. Sie hörte wie aus weiter Ferne Melanie quieken. Das geschah der eingebildeten Gans Recht! Als Rose aufsah und ihr Blick, den von Scorpius traf, war er nicht so unberührt wie gewohnt. Sie sah so etwas wie Unsicherheit in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

Langsam stand Scorpius auf und lief um die Sitzenden herum. Wie gebannt sah Rose ihm entgegen. Er sah immer nervöser aus, je näher er kam. Was machte ihn denn so nervös? Fand er sie wirklich so attraktiv? Hübscher als Melanie?

Rose erhob sich mit wackligen Knien. Der Gedanke, dass er sich zu ihr auf den Boden hinab beugte, um sie zu küssen, war ihr unangenehm. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich heiß an. Ihr Herz galoppierte davon, ihr Magen war voller Schmetterlinge.

Als Scorpius endlich vor ihr stand, schien sich alles zu verlangsamen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und tat dann etwas, das ihr vollständig den Atem verschlug. Eine kleine Geste, die voller Zärtlichkeit war und die sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

Er strich eine Strähne ihres Haares behutsam hinter ihr Ohr.

Dann glitt seine Hand in ihren Nacken und er beugte sich zu ihr. Rose schien die Hände gehoben zu haben, denn sie fühlte plötzlich den Stoff seines Shirts unter ihren Händen. Sie konnte sich aber nicht an eine Bewegung ihrer Arme erinnern. Dann lagen seine Lippen auf ihren.

Das Blut donnerte in ihren Ohren. Als seine Zungenspitze ihre Lippe berührte, hatte Rose das Gefühl ihr Körper würde sich verflüssigen. Sie sank geradezu in seine Arme. Sein Griff um sie wurde stärker. Als er den Kuss vertiefte, hörte Rose auf zu denken. Ihr Gehirn, das permanent arbeitete, setzte vollkommen aus.

Erst als Scorpius wieder etwas von ihr abrückte, setzte auch ihr Denken wieder ein. So etwas hatte Rose noch nie erlebt. Scorpius Augen schienen sich in ihre zu brennen. Sie konnte sehen, dass er ebenso wenig aufhören wollte, wie sie.

„Zapfenstreich!" hörte Rose jemanden rufen, dann wurde das Licht voll aufgedreht. Wiederstrebend lösten sie sich voneinander. Und schon war Scorpius auf die andere Seite des Raumes zu Singer verschwunden.

Al stand plötzlich neben ihr und sah sie merkwürdig an. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen! Sie hatte gerade mit Malfoy geknutscht! Und es hatte ihr gefallen. Und sie wollte mehr. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein!

Esther quietschte kurz in ihr Ohr: „Ich hab's gewusst!" Dann schwebte sie auch schon an Leos Seite zum Porträt der fetten Dame.

Auch Al setzte sich in Bewegung und zusammen liefen sie schweigend zu ihrem Turm. Rose brauchte Stunden, um einzuschlafen. Was sie fast mehr als der Kuss beschäftigte, war die kleine Geste, mit der Scorpius ihr die Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte. Sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass Malfoy zärtlich sein konnte. Seine Katze verbrachte den halben Tag bei ihr! Da konnte er nur ein herzloses Ekelpaket sein!

Aber das war er scheinbar nicht.

ooo

Am nächsten Tag packte Rose ihre Sachen und verbarrikadierte sich in der Bibliothek. Sie wusste, dass Esther mit ihr Reden wollte. Aber sie wollte nicht über Malfoy reden. Das war alles zu verwirrend.

Allerdings brachte ihr das Lernen keine Ablenkung, denn kurz, nachdem sie ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen hatte, betrat Scorpius den Saal und setzte sich an einen Tisch ihr gegenüber. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass er sich nicht umsah und sofort die Nase in die Bücher steckte. Er hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt.

Rose Blick glitt immer wieder von ihrem Text zu Scorpius. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, sah er nicht so arrogant aus, wie sonst. Er schien sogar fast nett zu sein. Sie hatte ihn nie einfach nur betrachtet. Er hatte sie beleidigt und nieder gemacht. Den Spitznamen 'Einhorn' hatte sie nicht wieder loswerden können. Und trotzdem fand er sie attraktiver als Melanie Sayer? Rose konnte das immer noch nicht glauben.

Irgendwann marschierte Avery in den Arbeitsbereich und knallte ein Buch auf Malfoys Tisch. Rose wollte eigentlich nicht neugierig sein, aber als Avery lautstark „Rose Weasley?" rief, starrte Rose ungehemmt zu den zwei Jungen hinüber.

Malfoy sah keine Sekunde nervös aus. Lässig erklärte er: „Wir haben Flaschendrehen gespielt, Avery! Es war nicht so, als hätte ich sie angebaggert, oder so!"

Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war, krampfte sich Rose Magen zusammen. Es schien Avery aber nicht genug. „Und wieso die Weasley?"

Scorpius wurde rot, seine Augen wurden stahlhart. Er war wütend, das konnte Rose sogar von ihrem Platz aus spüren. Er schob den Stuhl mit den Beinen zurück und stand nun fast Nase an Nase mit Avery.

„Ich sollte das attraktivste Mädchen in dem Kreis küssen! Was kann ich dafür, dass ansonsten nur Gesichtsbaracken dabei waren? Was glaubst du? Dass ich auf Schlammblutgesocks stehe?"

Rose hatte das Gefühl, er hätte sie geschlagen. Wie konnte er so von ihr sprechen, nachdem er so zärtlich zu ihr gewesen war? War der Kuss für ihn nichts Besonderes gewesen? Scheinbar hatte sie sich selbst etwas vorgemacht.

Avery lachte trocken und schlug Malfoy auf den Rücken. Wie sehr sie die zwei in diesem Moment hasste! „Dann ist ja alles gut! Wir sehen uns später!"

Scorpius sah Avery nach, als er aus der Bibliothek lief. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Rose. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Rose konnte sehen, wie die Erkenntnis sackte, dass sie alles gehört hatte. Und kurz sah sie etwas wie Schreck, dann war sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos.

Abrupt stand Rose auf. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verließ sie den Raum. Sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, vor ihm verletzt zu wirken.

Sie hatte sich geirrt. Malfoy hatte kein Herz, nur einen kalten Brocken Marmor!

Die Hochzeit

„Ich weiß nicht, wer schlimmer ist: Dom oder Vic!" stöhnte Roxy, als sie endlich das Schlafzimmer von Victoire verlassen konnten. Das Zimmer war in eine Umkleidegarderobe für die Braut und die Brautjungfern verwandelt worden. Rose, Roxy, Molly, Lily und die anderen weiblichen Verwandten, die nicht schnell genug waren, waren zur Hilfe beordert worden.

„Ehrlich? Tante Fleur!" erklärte Lily und rieb sich die Stirn. Roxy sah an sich hinab und dann auf die Uhr. „Super! Ich sehe aus, wie eine Vogelscheuche und wir haben noch exakt zwanzig Minuten bis zur Zeremonie!"

Rose eilte seufzend hinter ihren Cousinen her. Das hektische Gesuche und hysterische Gejammer von Vic und Tante Fleur hatten ihr Kopfschmerzen verursacht. „Und die Jungs können die Gäste auf die Plätze begleiten. Das ist nicht fair!" murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Roxy hatte es gehört und grinste sie nun im Spiegel an. „Auf der Suche? Sind sicher ein paar süße Typen dabei." Molly nickte begeistert. „Die französische Verwandtschaft zum Beispiel!" Rose verdrehte die Augen. Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber nach dem Desaster von der letzten Party hatte sie keine Lust auf irgendwelche Typen. Malfoy hatte ihr gereicht!

Rose war froh, dass sie alle zaubern durften, sonst hätten sie es nie in zwanzig Minuten geschafft, sich anzuziehen, die Haare zu frisieren und das Make-up aufzulegen. Kaum kamen sie im Garten an, rief ihre Mutter sie auch schon zu ihren Plätzen.

Rose setzte sich und merkte, dass sie jetzt schon müde war. Was ein Tag!

Die Musik setzte ein und Victoire lief am Arm von Onkel Bill den Weg zum Altar, wo Teddy sichtlich nervös auf sie wartete. Die zwei waren jetzt schon sechs Jahre zusammen. Sie mochte beide gerne, auch wenn sie es mit Victoire nur immer einen begrenzten Zeitraum aushielt. Sie war einfach anstrengend. Das glich Teddy aus.

Roxy stieß sie mit ihrem Ellbogen an. „Wieso starrt Malfoy dich an?" Rose sah Roxy überrascht an. Malfoy? Roxy nickte in die Richtung, in der sie Malfoy entdeckt hatte. Unauffällig drehte sich Rose in die angegebene Richtung. Und tatsächlich saß in der ersten Reihe neben Tante Andromeda die gesamte Familie Malfoy. Aber keiner sah zu ihr. Scorpius schien sich mit seiner Mutter zu unterhalten.

Rose zuckte mit den Achseln und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen am Altar.

ooo

„Hey, Röschen! Malfoy hockt ganz alleine. Willst du deinem Mit-Ravenclaw nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" Roxy dröhnte über den ganzen Tisch. Subtil war ein Fremdwort im Potter-Weasley-Clan.

Normalerweise war es für Rose einfacher angetrunkene Verwandte zu ignorieren, als auf ihr Geplapper einzugehen. Daher trank sie einfach noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Champagnerglas.

„Rose, was läuft denn da zwischen dir und Malfoy?" Dominique hatte nicht einmal laut gefragt und alle am Tisch hielten inne und starrten Rose an. Rose war nur dankbar, dass ihr Vater in diesem Moment weit weg war.

„Was soll denn zwischen mir und Malfoy laufen?" wiegelte sie die Frage ab. Dominique schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast scheinbar keine Ahnung, liebe Rose."

Rose hasste es, eine der Jüngsten zu sein. Immer meinten, die älteren, sie wüssten alles besser und erklärten dies auch immer lautstark. Und wenn Rose etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann waren es Verwandte, die ihr einen Vortrag hielten.

„Er hat dich die ganze Zeit während der Trauung angesehen." piepste auch noch Lily. Heute hatten es wohl alle auf Rose abgesehen. „War da nicht was mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss?" mischte sich nun auch noch Fred ein. James, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, erklärte wichtigtuerisch: „Wenn er seine Finger nicht von meiner kleinen Cousine lässt, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun!"

„Rose ist verliebt!" sang nun Molly in das allgemeine Geplapper. Rose hatte langsam genug. Sie erhob sich und erklärte: „Wisst ihr was, ihr habt recht! Ich gehe jetzt und leiste Malfoy Gesellschaft."

Der geplante stolze Abgang wurde allerdings durch die Tatsache vereitelt, dass Rose in ihrem angetrunkenen Zustand nicht mit ihren hohen Absätzen zurechtkam, sodass sie recht wacklig aufstand. Wütend wollte sie stapfen, aber auch das ging mit den Schuhen nicht. Überhaupt brachten die dämlichen Schuhe sie langsam um. Humpelnd entfernte sie sich von dem Tisch mit ihren lauten Verwandten.

Sie entdeckte Malfoy wirklich am Rand der Tanzfläche. Die Gläser auf dem Tisch schienen alle von ihm zu stammen. Er schien doch mehr mit dem Schlammblutgesocks des Potter-Weasley-Clans gemeinsam zu haben, als er dachte. Rose überlegte kurz, ob sie nicht doch jemand anderen suchen sollte. Aber sie hatte heute wirklich genug von ihrer Verwandtschaft. Und die Franzosen waren bis auf einige wenige, sehr alte Ausnahmen weiblich.

Rose ließ sich neben Scorpius auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Was ist mit dir? Zu viele Missgeburten und Schlammblüter hier für deinen Geschmack?" Scorpius sah sie erstaunt an. Seine Wangen hatten eine leichte Röte. Und sein Blick war unstet. Rose grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass der sonst immer so beherrschte Scorpius Malfoy betrunken war. Ob er heute mal seine überhebliche Maske fallen lassen würde und sich, wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten würde.

Und schon war seine gelangweilte Miene wieder da. „Das weißt du doch." Rose spürte, wie er ihr auf den Nerv ging. Sie hätte doch jemand anderen suchen sollen. Aber mit den Schuhen würde sie nirgendwohin mehr gehen. Entschlossen zog sie die Sandalen aus. Ein Kellner lief gerade an ihnen vorbei und sie winkte ihn heran. Er stellte mit einem missbilligenden Gesicht zwei Gläser Champagner auf den Tisch.

Rose trank einen Schluck und erklärte „Du bist ein Idiot, Malfoy!" Das hatte sie ihm schon lange sagen wollen. Seit der Geschichte in der Bibliothek mindestens. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und du bist betrunken!" Sie versuchte wütend zu schauen, begann aber zu kichern. „Ja, aber sonst würde ich auch nicht mit dir reden!"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich sehe niemanden, der dich dazu zwingt!"

Rose rollte die Augen. „Wenn du nicht so ein blöder klein Todfutterer wärest, dann könntest du wirklich richtig nett sein!" Zumindest dachte sie das. Sie trank noch einen Schluck.

„Klein Todfutterer?" Er klang konsterniert. Rose musste wieder kichern. „Naja, Avery und so, das sind doch keine Todesser! Die haben nicht das Kaliber. Das ist, wie wenn ein Kätzchen versucht ein Tiger zu sein." erläuterte sie.

Ein Blick in sein wütendes Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Vielleicht war er wirklich so, wie er sich immer gab. „Du arrogante kleine ..." begann er.

Rose hob ihre Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. „Ich weiß, das endet in Schlampe oder Schlammblutgesocks, oder so. Scorpius, das ist alt! Und du bist doch viel zu intelligent, um den Mist zu glauben. Meinst du im Ernst, ich bin minderwertiger als du, nur weil meine Großeltern Muggel sind?"

Rose konnte sehen, wie seine Wut abebbte und er gedankenverloren vor sich hinstarrte. Sie hatte doch recht gehabt: Er war anders. Und vielleicht könnten sie ja mehr in der Schule zusammen machen. Lernen und so …

Rose nickte. „Siehst du, dachte ich es mir doch!" Aber eigentlich hatte sie keine Lust hier ernsthafte Gespräche zu führen. Sie waren schließlich auf einer Feier. „Hast du Lust zu tanzen?" Sie sprang schon auf und zog an seinem Arm.

„Weasley, das ist unhöflich!" Rose grinste. „Aber seit wann bin ich denn höflich zu dir?"

Rose vergaß schnell die Zeit. Und auch, mit wem sie da eigentlich Spaß hatte. Wenn ihr Vater sie erwischen würde, wie sie mit dem jungen Malfoy auf der Tanzfläche herumalberte, würde er sie sicher enterben.

Plötzlich stand Scorpius Mutter neben ihnen. „Scorpius, wir wollen gehen."

Dann schien sie Rose erst zu sehen und hielt ihr lächelnd die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Astoria, Scorpius Mutter." Rose fragte sich, was seine Mutter wohl von ihr hielt. Oder von der Tatsache, dass sie getanzt hatten. Teilte sie Averys Meinung oder waren sie und ihr Mann anders? Wie kam dann Scorpius dazu, Averys Meinung zu teilen?

Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen heißer wurden, als sie die Hand schüttelte. „Ich bin Rose Weasley. Ich glaube, sie haben mit meiner Mutter im Ministerium gearbeitet." Frau Malfoy nickte und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ja, sie war meine Vorgesetzte, und wenn man es genau nimmt, hätte ich ohne sie meinen Mann nicht kennengelernt."

Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn. „Scorpius verabschiede dich dann, bitte. Wir warten oben, wo wir angekommen sind." Damit verschwand sie. Verlegen drehte Scorpius sich zu Rose. „Ich muss dann wohl. Wir sehen uns ja im September."

Rose hatte keine Lust wieder zu ihren Verwandten zu gehen und sich dumme Sprüche über Malfoy anhören zu müssen, daher griff sie nach seinem Arm. „Ich komme mit nach oben. Ich gehe dann auch und wir nehmen im Cottage das Flonetzwerk."

Zusammen liefen sie zum Tisch zurück, wo Rose ihre Schuhe aufsammelte. Auf dem Weg zu dem Aufstieg über die Klippen liefen sie Rose Mutter in die Arme. Rose versuchte mehr Abstand zu Scorpius zu gewinnen, in dem sie einen Schritt zur Seite machte. „Mama, ich gehe Heim." Ihre Mutter war in einem Gespräch mit einer anderen Frau gewesen und drehte sich nun zu ihnen.

„Gut, Schatz. Wir kommen auch bald. Ich habe deinen Vater allerdings schon seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen. Harry auch nicht, wenn ich genau überlege." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Scorpius, der hinter Rose wartete. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Rose hoffte, sie würde nichts sagen. Aber ein Schweigen breitete sich langsam aus. Dann trat Scorpius neben Rose und streckte ihrer Mutter die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Scorpius Malfoy!" Hermine Weasley lächelte kalt. „Ja, das sieht man. Wollt ihr zwei zusammen nach oben?" Sie musterte ihre Tochter mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja, Mama, und wenn er mich die Klippen hinunter wirft, wirst du es als Erste erfahren." Rose hatte keine Lust sich von ihrer Mutter einen ihrer berühmten Vorträge anzuhören. Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter verdunkelte sich. „Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen!" Rose konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihre Mutter ernsthaft meinte, sie würde hier auf der Hochzeit mit Malfoy was anfangen. Sie rollte aber nur ihre Augen. „Wenn ich schwanger werde, erfährst du es auch sofort!"

Ihre Mutter begann zu lachen. „Gott bewahre! Aber wahrscheinlich bin ich nur eine alte besorgte Mutter. Lauft schon!"

Das ließ sich Rose nicht zwei Mal sagen. So schnell sie konnte, entfernte sie sich von ihrer Mutter. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte Scorpius: „Ist sie immer so?" Rose sah zu ihm auf. „Immer so was?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besorgt?"

Rose lachte. „Oh, ja. Sie hat sich in meinen Dad verliebt, da waren die zwei 14 oder so. Und sie scheint fest davon überzeugt zu sein, wenn sie nicht mit der Jagd nach Voldemort beschäftigt gewesen wären, wäre sie mit spätestens 15 schwanger geworden. Zumindest glaubt sie, dass mir das passieren wird – weil ich ja nicht mit der Jagd nach dunklen Zauberern beschäftigt bin." Das war ein wunder Punkt bei Rose. Vor allem, weil sie bisher nicht einmal einen festen Freund gehabt hatte. Aber das würde sie sicher nicht mit ihrer Mutter ausdiskutieren. Und mit Malfoy auch nicht.

Sie waren am Fuß des Steilweges angelangt und begannen nun langsam den Weg nach oben. Es war eine schöne Nacht und man hatte Fackeln am Wegesrand entzündet. Rose spürte plötzlich den Alkohol wieder mehr. Das Bedürfnis zu kuscheln machte sich in ihr breit. Daher hakte sie sich bei Scorpius unter.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er kühl. Rose ließ sich aber von dem Ton nicht abschrecken. Er hatte ihren Arm da gelassen, wo er war. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ja, nur zu viel getrunken und" sie wedelte mit der Hand, in der sie ihre Schuhe trug. „zu romantisch."

Er lachte. „Weißt du, du bist wirklich ein Schlag für mein Selbstbewusstsein: erst redest du nur mit mir, weil du betrunken bist, jetzt kuschelst du dich nur an mich, weil die Umgebung romantisch ist ..." Sie hob ihren Kopf. Das meinte er doch nicht wirklich? Sie, Rose Weasley konnte seinem Selbstbewusstsein etwas anhaben?

Übertrieben betonte sie ihre nächsten Worte: „Nein, du bist natürlich schrecklich attraktiv und sexy und hast dieses Bad Boy Image." Er lachte wieder. „Bad Boy Image? Als klein Todfutterer?" Rose fand es schön, dass er nicht so ernst, wie sonst war. Diese Seite hielt er sonst immer verschlossen. „Der schweigsame Wolf, der mit seiner Gang herumhängt." erklärte sie ihm.

Sie waren auf einer Art Plattform stehen geblieben. „So sieht man mich in der Schule?" Wusste er wirklich nicht, wie er auf andere wirkte? Das konnte Rose sich fast nicht vorstellen. Er war immer so selbstsicher. Jetzt drehte er sich ihr zu. Rose legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Nur die Mädchen. Die Jungs halten dich für einen arroganten, rückständigen Arsch." Sie wollte aber auch nicht schuld sein, wenn seine Ego noch größer wurde. Scorpius rollte nun die Augen. Rose kicherte wieder.

Dann setzte er nach. „Alle Mädchen?" Rose überlegte, ob er nach ihrer Meinung fragte, oder nur im Allgemeinen. Sie wollte ihm ja auch nicht erklären, dass sie ihn toll fand. „Vielleicht nicht alle, aber ziemlich viele!" Das sagte nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig aus. Sollte er sich seinen Reim darauf machen. Gedankenverloren sah Scorpius zum Meer und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Dann sah er Rose wieder an. „Ich könnte also alle möglichen Mädchen abschleppen?" natürlich musste er mit so etwas kommen. Rose schlug ihn auf den Oberarm. „Du bist ein Arsch!"

Er lachte. „Ja, das hast du mir heute schon ein paar Mal gesagt!" Er hatte ein schönes Lachen. Sein Augen funkelten dann und ein Grübchen erschien in seiner Wange. Unbewusst trat Rose näher an ihn heran. Lächelnd sagte sie: „Aber ich hatte trotzdem Spaß." Scorpius sah ihr in die Augen und plötzlich schlug die Stimmung schlagartig um. Sie standen so dicht beieinander, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte.

Mit einer Hand strich er ihr eine Strähne, die der Wind gelöst hatte aus dem Gesicht. Die Geste war die gleiche wie damals vor ihrem ersten Kuss. Sie war so intim und zärtlich, dass Rose sich nach mehr sehnte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen. Und dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie.

Automatisch schlang Rose ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Seine Wärme durchdrang jeder Pore ihrer Haut. Seine Lippen strichen zärtlich über ihre. So behutsam und süß lösten sie eine Sehnsucht nach etwas in ihr aus, dass sie selber nicht ganz begriff. Der Kuss schien ein Eigenleben zu entwicklen. Binnen Sekunden war er von einem Feuer erfüllt, von dem Rose nicht wusste, wie es so schnell entstanden war. Ihre Arme und Beine wurden schwer und gleichzeitig weich, wie geschmolzenes Wachs. Seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut an ihrer Schulter ließen sie erschauern. Scorpius drängte sich dichter an sie. Sein Körper konnte nicht nah genug sein.

Sein Mund glitt an ihrem Hals hinab, an ihrem Ohr entlang. Sie hörte sich wie aus weiter Ferne leise seufzen. Seine Hände glitten an ihren Seiten entlang und streiften ihre Brust.

Alarmglocken gingen in Rose Kopf los. Das hier ging viel zu schnell. So gut es sich auch anfühlte, das war Malfoy. Malfoy, der nach dem letzten Kuss ihr mehr oder minder ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er nichts für sie empfand. Der sie vielleicht körperlich attraktiv fand, aber das war auch schon alles. Und der zu allem Überfluss eine Freundin hatte.

Rose schob ihn von sich. Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Schwer atmend sah sie Scorpius an, der verwirrt aussah. Und ihr Körper schrie geradezu danach, sich wieder an ihn zu schmiegen und weiter zu machen.

„Scorpius! Stopp! Deine Eltern warten auf dich und hier kann jeden Moment jemand vorbei kommen. Außerdem ..." Rose hatte, bis sie es aussprach, nicht wirklich an Eltern oder andere Gäste der Hochzeit gedacht. Aber es stimmte, sie waren hier an einem öffentlichen Ort. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und wich seinem Blick aus. Hektisch begann sie ihre Haare zu ordnen.

„Außerdem können wir uns nicht leiden und du bist sicher nicht so ein Mädchen!" Er klang beleidigt und verbittert. Rose sah ihn einen Moment nur stumm an. Was wollte er von ihr hören? Dass das alles nicht stimmte? Aber es war doch so! Dann sagte sie das Erste, was ihr einfiel: „Und du hast eine Freundin!"

Rose konnte sehen, wie das schlechte Gewissen in ihm aufkam. Er hatte nicht an seine Freundin gedacht. Die zwei schienen eine sehr lockere Beziehung zu haben, wenn er andere Mädchen so küsste und nicht mal an sie dachte.

Er brachte seine Haare und Kleidung in Ordnung, dann machten sie sich stumm wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Rose behielt dabei mindestens einen halben Meter Abstand zu ihm. Sie traute sich selber nicht über den Weg. Noch immer pulste das Verlangen nach seiner Berührung in ihr.

Oben angekommen fanden sie Scorpius Eltern in einer ähnlich innigen Umarmung, wie ihre eigene. Scorpius stöhnte.

Rose kicherte. „Meine machen das auch immer. Ich finde das Süß ... auch wenn es ... verstörend ist." Scorpius nickte mit schmerzlich verzogenem Gesicht. Dann räusperte er sich laut. Seine Eltern fuhren wir erwischte Teenager auseinander. Seine Mutter kicherte und sein Vater versuchte, einen seriösen Eindruck zu machen.

Scorpius wandte sich zu Rose. „Wir sehen uns dann im September." Förmlicher ging es kaum. Sie nickte. Aber dann überlegte sie es sich doch anders. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie gerne mit ihm befreundet sein würde. Nur befreundet! Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns dann unterhalten werden, aber ich fände es schön, wenn du deine Einstellung überdenken würdest. Jetzt wo Avery weg ist ..."

Sie konnte an seinem Blick erkennen, dass sie es falsch gesagt hatte. Sie wollte ja mit ihm sprechen, aber nicht, wenn er weiter mit dieser miesen Einstellung ihr und ihrer Familie gegenüber hausieren ging.

Er sah sie kalt an. „Man sieht sich, Weasley!"

Das war es dann mal wieder. Rose seufzte und drehte sich Richtung Haus. Betrübt hörte sie die Apparationsgeräusche der Malfoys.

Damian

„Ich weiß, was ich mache!" erklärte Esther fest. Rose seufzte. Ihr gefiel es gar nicht, dass Esther sich so unter ihrem Wert verkaufte. Leo mochte ja nett sein und wirklich in sie verliebt, aber wenn er nicht offen zu ihr stehen konnte, was war die Beziehung denn dann Wert?

Esther sah sie flehentlich an. „Sein Vater setzt ihn so unter Druck. Wenn ich da noch Druck mache, wegen unserer Beziehung, das ist zu viel für ihn!" Rose sah grimmig auf den Boden. Sie glaubte nicht an die Geschichte. Vielleicht setzte sein Vater ihn unter Druck, aber das er Ester verheimlichte, das hatte andere Gründe. Sie war nicht gut genug, um mit ihr öffentlich gesehen zu werden. Das war der Grund. Kein anderer. Verdammte reinblütige Mistkerle! Und Esther war so verliebt, dass sie es nicht sah.

„Hey, Rose!" hörte sie jemanden hinter sich rufen. Erstaunt drehte sie sich um. Vor ihr stand ein dunkelhaariger Junge mit dem Slytherin Emblem auf der Schuluniform. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Sie erkannte ihn, weil einige der Mädchen immer wieder über ihn sprachen. Damian Alexander war aus dem Abschlussjahrgang und einer der süßesten Typen an der Schule.

„Ich heiße Damian. Und ich … ich würde dich gerne näher kennenlernen." Rose bekam große Augen. Damian Alexander wollte sie näher kennenlernen? „Äh, ok?" Für eine Ravenclaw klang das wirklich erbärmlich. Sie hörte Esther neben sich kichern. „Ich verschwinde dann mal. Bis später."

Rose nickte geistesabwesend und sah dabei Damian zu, wie er sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte. „Magst du Quidditsch?" fragte Damian. Endlich brachte Rose ihr Gehirn auch wieder in Gang. Sie verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittages mit Damian Alexander auf der Bank im Innenhof und sie lernten sich besser kennen.

ooo

Rose saß gut gelaunt neben Esther auf der Fensterbank im Gryffindorturm. „Und? Wie ist das mit Damian und dir nun?" fragte Esther vielsagend grinsend. Rose spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Sie zuckte verlegen mit den Achseln.

Esther stieß sie mit der Schulter an. „Nun komm' schon, ich will Details hören!" Rose sah aus dem Fenster. Dabei sah sie einen blonden Jungen alleine auf einer Bank sitzen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es Scorpius war. In letzter Zeit verschwand er öfter mitten am Tag. Oft fehlte er ganz im Unterricht.

Esther war ihrem Blick gefolgt. „Leo macht sich Sorgen um Scorpius. Er meint, er benimmt sich merkwürdig und er würde Drogen nehmen. Nicht nur die harmlosen Aufputschmittelchen, die im Moment rum gehen, sondern echt harte Sachen."

Rose sah Esther zweifelnd an. Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. „Ach Quatsch! Das bildet Leo sich sicher nur ein!" Esther sah noch einmal aus dem Fenster, dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln, bevor sie sich wieder grinsend an Rose wandte: „Was ist nun mit Damian?"

Rose wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber Damian war nicht wirklich ihre große Liebe. Er würde es auch nicht werden. „Er ist nett und lieb und kümmert sich richtig liebevoll um mich, aber ..." Sie zuckte hilflos die Achseln.

Esther sah sie fragend an. Rose hatte ihr nichts von dem zweiten Kuss mit Scorpius erzählt. Alles, was Damian bisher mit ihr gemacht hatte, kam nicht einmal an die ersten fünf Sekunden des Kusses mit Scorpius heran. Und das war der Grund, warum sie wusste, dass Damian nicht der richtige war. Nicht, das Scorpius der Richtige war. Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Aber Damian war es auch nicht. Aber das konnte sie Esther nicht erklären, ohne ihr von dem zweiten Kuss zu erzählen. Rose hatte niemandem davon erzählt. Zum einen schämte sie sich ein wenig, aber zum anderen war es ihr kleiner Schatz.

„Der Funke fehlt." erklärte sie letztendlich. Esther sah wieder gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Rose wollte sehen, ob Scorpius noch auf der Bank saß, wollte aber auch kein auffälliges Benehmen zeigen. „Machst du mit ihm Schluss?" fragte Esther dann.

Rose hatte schon länger darüber nachgedacht. Aber ihr gefiel es, einen Freund zu haben. Selbst wenn es nicht die große Liebe war. Sie konnte mit ihm nach Hogsmead und zu Festen. Sie war nicht mehr die Außenseiterin, wenn alle anderen von ihren Freunden sprachen. „Mal sehen." erwiderte sie.

ooo

Damian hatte sie zu der Weihnachtsfeier begleitet, aber ihr war langweilig. Damian war nett, aber sie hatten alle Themen bereits durch und ihr fiel nicht mehr ein. Ihr Blick schweifte über ihre Mitschüler und blieb auf Scorpius haften.

Er sah nicht gut aus. Zwar war er immer schlank gewesen, aber im Moment war er geradezu dürr. Sein Haar war zu lang. Normalerweise hatte er immer viel Wert auf sein Äußeres gelegt, aber im Moment vernachlässigte er es genauso, wie seine schulischen Leistungen.

Sein Blick traf ihren und einen Moment blieb ihr Herz stehen. Dann begann es, heftig zu pochen. Wieso hatte er immer noch so eine Wirkung auf sie? Sie war ihm bisher erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen und sie hatte einen Freund. Das sollte es doch endlich beenden!

„Wir stehen unter einem Mistelzweig." flüsteret Damian ihr ins Ohr und der Bann war gebrochen. Automatisch sah sie an die Decke und tatsächlich hing dort ein Zweig. Damian beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie.

Der Kuss war wie alle anderen zwischen ihnen. Nett, freundlich, sie hätte das auch länger machen können. Aber es griff kein Feuer um sich, keine Sehnsucht, die durch ihre Glieder pulste. Es hatte geradezu etwas Beruhigendes.

Geschrei riss sie aus ihrem Kuss. Verwundert drehte sie sich in Richtung des Tumults. Lissy St. James stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Aber sie konnte Scorpius erkenne, wie er Samantha Edderidge noch halb im Arm hatte. Sein Gesicht war nicht unberührt, wie so oft. Er sah ertappt und mit einem schlechten Gewissen aus.

Lissy machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Raum. Kurz sah Scorpius zu Rose, dann zog er Edderidge dichter an sich, flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr und die zwei verließen ebenfalls den Raum.

Fassungslos starrte Rose auf die Tür, durch die die zwei gerade verschwunden waren.

„Für einen Ravenclaw ist Malfoy ein echter Trottel!" sagte Damian. Rose wandte sich ihm zu. „Erzähle mir mal was Neues!" Damian grinste kurz. „Sam ist nicht wirklich diskret und dass es so lang gedauert hat bis Lis dahinter gekommen ist, ist schon fast ein Wunder."

Scorpius betrog seine Freundin schon länger? Hätte sie auch so ein kleiner Seitensprung werden sollen auf der Hochzeit? Rose spürte, wie Wut in ihr aufkochte.

Damian umfasste sie mit beiden Armen und zog sie näher an sich. „Wie wäre es mit einem verfrühten Weihnachtsgeschenk?" flüsterte er dabei Rose ins Ohr und küsste sie unterhalb ihres Ohres. Sie verstand nicht, was er wollte. „Ich habe dir doch dein Geschenk schon gegeben?"

Sie hörte ihn leise lachen. „Ich hatte an einen etwas innigeren Abschied gedacht, wenn wir uns jetzt so lange nicht sehen." Rose Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Damian hatte schon ein paar Mal versucht, sie zu mehr als Küssen zu überreden. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie seine Hände auf Abwegen spürte, war ihr das unangenehm.

Sie machte sich von Damian los. „Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee." Damian sah beleidigt aus, lächelte dann aber wieder. „Schade!" war sein einziger Kommentar, als er sie wieder an sich zog.

ooo

Rose saß in Wahrsagen und überlegte, ob sie sich nicht schlechter fühlen sollte. Damian hatte letzte Woche mit ihr Schluss gemacht und war gestern in inniger Umarmung mit Dotty Halmers in der Besenkammer im 3. Stock von einem der Stufensprecher nach Zapfenstreich erwischt worden. Ihre Eitelkeit war verletzt, aber eigentlich war sie froh, dass Damian der Vergangenheit angehörte. Und wenn Dotty gleich auf das Ganze ging, dann war Damian sicher glücklich.

Eine Papierschwalbe landete auf ihrem Tisch. Neugierig öffnete sie das Blatt.

„Hey Weasley,

Lust auf einen Abstecher in die Besenkammer im 3. Stock? Ich hab' gleich eine Freistunde!

S.M."

Rose spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Ob es ein Zufall war, dass er die Besenkammer im 3. Stock erwähnte? Bestimmt nicht! Dieser dreckige, nichtsnutzige … Rose kochte vor Wut. Dachte er, sie wäre leicht zu haben? Hatte Damian das verbreitet oder kam das als Zugabe, wenn man mit Damian zusammen war – alle dachten, man hatte Sex mit ihm gehabt?

Sie musste hier raus! Die stickige Luft machte das Atmen unerträglich. Sie meldete sich und begann gleichzeitig schon zu sprechen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Loftings! Mir geht es nicht gut, ich gehe zur Krankenstation."

Sie wartete auch gar nicht auf eine Antwort des Lehrers, sondern drehte sich sofort um. Scorpius saß an einem Tisch auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ein breites anzügliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Heiß loderte ihre Wut auf. Er war sowieso an allem Schuld und nun behandelte er sie wie eine Schlampe. Sie blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, holte aus und schlug ihm ihre Faust auf die Nase. Sofort schoss Blut aus ihr hervor. Scorpius war blass geworden und sah sie aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

Rose hörte, wie Loftings hinter ihr sagte: „Rose? Nehmen Sie bitte Scorpius mit. Ich denke, er sollte ebenfalls die Krankenstation besuchen."

Rose drehte sich zu ihrem Lehrer um. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne knirschte sie hervor: „Aber gerne!"

Der Rest der Klasse starrte sie sprachlos an. Scorpius brachte nur gurgelnde Laute heraus. Scheinbar floss das Blut nicht nur sein Gesicht hinab, sondern auch seine Kehle. Er wedelte mit der freien Hand, die er nicht unter seine Nase hielt.

„Sie hat mich gerade geschlagen!" Seine Empörung kam nicht ganz zur Geltung durch die undeutliche Aussprache. Loftings sah ihn unschuldig blinzelnd an. „Ich habe nur gesehen, dass sie plötzlich Nasenbluten hatten. Tut mir leid, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Rose sie schlagen würde. Geschweige denn, dass sie so viel Schaden anrichten könnte. Bitte gehen sie nun und spritzen sie nicht mehr, als nötig mit ihrem Blut herum!"

Rose hatte sich bereits wieder der Tür zugewandt. Sie hörte, wie Scorpius hinter ihr herstolperte. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und er rempelte hart gegen ihre Seite, dabei zischte er: „Du dumme Schlampe!"

Rose drehte sich zu ihm und blitzte ihn an. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du schreibst mir so einen Mist und meinst, du kommst einfach so raus? Ich bin nicht eine deiner hohlen Bimbos!"

Scorpius sah sie arrogant über seine anschwellende Nase hinweg an. „Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen, weil ich dich zu einem Quickie aufgefordert habe? Spinnst du? Ein 'nein' hätte auch gereicht!"

Rose kochte. Der Typ würde es nie begreifen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm noch einmal auf die Nase geschlagen. Oder etwas tiefer. „Du Arschloch! Du beleidigst mich, indem du mich auf eine Schlampe reduzierst, und findest nicht mal was dabei! Wie bescheuert muss man denn dazu sein?"

Hämisch grinste er sie an. „Was erwartest du von mir? Blumen und Gelaber?"

Rose sah ihn fassungslos an. Meinte er wirklich, so bei ihr zu landen? Bisher hatte sie gedacht, er wolle sie absichtlich beleidigen, aber das war ja fast noch schlimmer. „Selbst wenn du der letzte Mensch auf Erden wärest, würde ich dich nur mit der Kneifzange anfassen. Gott, du bist unglaublich! Ich finde es widerlich, wie du im Moment alle Schlampen in der Schule durchmachst. Ich finde es abartig, wie du dich selbst daran aufgeilst, wenn du andere verletzt! Du bist einfach das Letzte! Du verschwendest deine Intelligenz! Du bist weniger Wert als eine Schabe! Du ..."

Tränen der Wut stiegen in ihre Augen. Er würde sie nicht weinen sehen, egal aus welchem Grund! Sie drehte sich um und lief los.

Sie hörte, wie er ihr ein paar Schritte folgte und dann rief: „Rose! Warte!"

Mit Schwung drehte sie sich wieder um. „Was?" Scorpius hatte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hose heraus gefummelt und hielt es sich unter seine Nase. „Es tut mir leid?" Er sah sie unsicher an. Wütend antwortete sie: „Was nun? Tut es dir leid, oder nicht?"

Es dauerte lange, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, etwas zu antworten.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen." Rose musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Dann nickte sie, drehte sich wortlos um und lief Richtung Ravenclaw Turm.

ooo

Es war der letzte Tag der ZAG-Prüfungen. Rose lief nervös vor der großen Halle auf und ab. Sie hatte hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht und rotgeränderte Augen. Leise murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie war nicht gut vorbereitet. Sie hätte eine Woche früher anfangen sollen zu lernen.

Plötzlich stand Malfoy vor ihr. „Hey, Weasley – aufgeregt?" Er grinste sie dreist an. Ausgerechnet heute musste er sich an sie erinnern. Er hatte Wort gehalten uns seit dem Zwischenfall in Wahrsagen hatte er sie in Ruhe gelassen. Sie blitzte ihn kurz wütend an, dann lief sie weiter. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie drehte sich zu ihm.

„Malfoy, jetzt nicht!" resigniert versuchte sie ihn loszuwerden. „Was ist denn los, Rose? Das schaffst du doch mit links!" hatte er wirklich etwas Nettes gesagt? Der Himmel würde über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrechen, das war gewiss. Aber die Prüfungen machte die merkwürdigsten Dinge mit den Menschen.

Ohne lange nachzudenken, sagte Rose: „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was alles in den Kopfschmerztrank kommt und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob Amortentia wolkig ist oder flockig." Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das weißt du doch alles! Du bist nur jetzt so nervös. Sobald wir da drin sind und du deine Feder in der Hand hast, fällt dir alles wieder ein! Also hör auf dich verrückt zu machen!" er hielt immer noch ihre Hand und sie drückte sie dankbar. Er zog sie auch jetzt nicht weg. Es fühlte sich schön an. Warm und sicher. Ein Anker in dem ganzen Chaos der letzten Tage.

Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, wie ruhig er war. Er schien vollkommen unberührt von dem Prüfungsstress. „Wieso bist du so ruhig?" Er grinste sie arrogant an. „Weil ich ein Malfoy bin – wir sind generell cooler als alle anderen." Sie musste lachen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich wünschte wir wären schon fertig! Ich glaube, ich schlafe durch bis nächsten Monat!"

Er öffnete gerade den Mund, als die Türen der Halle geöffnet wurden. Sie sah ihn kurz an und drückte noch einmal seine Hand. „Viel Glück!" Sie ließ ihn los und lief schon konzentriert zur Tür.


	2. Chapter 2

**Horror**

Rose war gerade vom Frühstückstisch aufgebrochen, als buchstäblich die Hölle losbrach. Ein lautes Zischen und Krachen war zu hören. Rose sah sich erschrocken um. Am Lehrertisch stieg Rauch auf. Er schien von einem Brief vor den Onkel Neville auszugehen. Neville Longbottom war nach der Kündigung von Rektor Asherton zum Rektor ernannt worden.

Wie gebannt folgte Rose dem Rauch, der sich an der Decke sammelte. Mit dem gespiegelten Himmel als Hintergrund sah der Rauch aus, wie aufziehende Gewitterwolken. Immer noch war ein Quietschen und Zischen zu hören. Neville hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schoss einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf das Blatt Pergament ab. Er wurde immer hektischer.

Rose hörte ein Raunen durch die Schüler gehen. Viele starrten noch immer an die Decke. Rose hob wieder ihren Blick. Der Rauch hatte sich mittlerweile zu festeren Formen gesammelt und langsam konnte man etwas erkennen. Die Rundung eines Totenschädels wurde sichtbar. Der Mund war zu einem Lachen verzogen und aus dem zahnlosen Schlund wandte sich langsam eine Schlange.

Alle Geräusche waren verstummte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Stille erklang ein furchtbares irres Frauenlachen. Rose bekam eine Gänsehaut und wünschte sich, das Zischen und Quietschen wäre wieder zu hören.

Rose sah wieder zu Neville, um zu sehen, was mit dem Pergament passiert war. Erstarrt beobachtete sie, wie er mit einem Satz den Tisch überquerte und mit ausholenden Schritten durch die Halle lief. Rose verstand erst, als sie ihn schreien hörte.

„Malfoy!" Sein Schrei ließ die aufgeregten Rufe in der Halle verstummen. Nur das verrückte Lachen war noch zu hören. Neville hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn drohend auf Scorpius. Rose hatte das Gefühl die Welt kippe ein wenig zur Seite. Was ging hier vor? Wieso war ihr immer ruhiger, ausgeglichener Onkel plötzlich ein furchterregender Racheengel?

Scorpius Malfoy stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Tisch.

Neville rief laut, mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme: „Malfoy! Ich schmeiße dich raus! Das war das letzte Mal!" Dann war er vor Scorpius angelangt und zerrte ihn am Arm über die Bank hinweg, wie eine Stoffpuppe. Dann schleuderte er ihn mit unerwarteter Wucht Richtung Tür. Scorpius landete auf seinem Hintern. Das keckernde Lachen untermalte die schreckliche Szene.

Al griff plötzlich nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie mit sich. Sie rannte willenlos an Als Seite zu Neville und Scorpius. Als sie fast bei ihnen angekommen waren, rappelte sich Scorpius auf und rannte zur Tür. Neville dicht auf seinen Fersen. Als Scorpius schon fast draußen war, traf ihn Nevilles Hand im Rücken. Scorpius stolperte noch einige Schritte und versuchte sich zu fangen, verlor dann aber doch das Gleichgewicht und landete auf Händen und Knien.

Neville stand drohend über dem am Boden kauernden Jungen. Er hob den Zauberstab. Erschrocken rief Rose nach dem Mann, den sie seit ihrer Geburt kannte. Den sie Onkel nannte, obwohl er kein Blutsverwandter war. Und der gerade im Begriff war seinen Schüler zu verhexen.

Aber Neville schien sie nicht zu hören. Durch zusammengepresste Zähne zischte er: „Ich hex' dich ins Vergessen, du mieser, kleiner, reinblütiger Bastard!"

„Nicht!" Albus trat mit erhobenen Armen auf Neville zu und lenkte ihn so ab. Scorpius nutzte die Chance, richtete sich auf und rannte Richtung Eingangstür.

„Expelliarmus!" Scorpius Zauberstab flog in Nevilles Hand. Immer noch wie in Trance beobachtete Rose, wie Neville einen zweiten Fluch auf Scorpius richtete. „Encarcerus!" Seile wanden sich um Scorpius Handgelenke und Füße. Wie ein gefällter Baum fiel er nach vorne.

Rose schrie, als sie Neville wieder auf Scorpius losgehen sah. Neville drehte ihn mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken. Rose konnte sehen, dass der Tritt heftiger als nötig ausfiel. Wieder richtete Neville seinen Zauberstab auf Scorpius. „Wir hätten damals alle Malfoys aus der Welt schaffen sollen. Du kleiner schleimiger ..."

Voller Angst fiel ihm Rose in den Arm. „Onkel Neville!" Der Mann wandte sein Gesicht ihr zu und sie erkannte ihn kaum. Hass loderte in seinen Augen. „Rose, verschwinde! Das hat nichts mit euch zu tun!" Rose erfasste Panik. Sie versuchte etwas zu finden, das Neville abhalten würde Scorpius zu verletzten oder noch schlimmer ... „Lass' uns Onkel Harry holen oder Papa! Bitte! Onkel Neville, du kannst ihn doch nicht ..." Das kalte Lachen, dass sie unterbrach, verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich würde nichts tun, was sein Vater und seine Kumpanen nicht auch schon mit mir gemacht hätten!" Rose wurde übel. Würde Neville wirklich Rache an dem Sohn von Draco Malfoy üben? Nach so vielen Jahren? Rose verstand das alles nicht.

„Expelliarmus!" Nevilles Zauberstab flog davon. Erleichtert sah Rose, wie er in Albus Hand landete. Wütend drehte sich Neville nun zu Albus. „Albus Severus Potter! Du hast kein Recht dich einzumischen oder einem Lehrer den Zauberstab zu entwenden!"

„Onkel Neville, das hier ist außer Kontrolle geraten! Wir rufen Papa und er soll mit ein paar Auroren die Sache klären!" Albus schien den Kopf behalten zu haben. Zumindest klang er ruhig und selbstbewusst.

Plötzlich schien alle Wut und Kraft aus Neville zu weichen. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und atmete schwer. „Gut, holt Harry."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Scorpius zu. „Aber du wirst nach diesem Tag nie wieder einen Fuß auf das Gelände der Schule setzen, Mistkerl!"

Albus legte die Hand auf Nevilles Arm. Dabei schaute er zu Rose. „Ich rufe Papa über den öffentlichen Floanschluss hier unten. Aber wir müssen Neville und Malfoy aus der Halle bringen, bevor die gesamte Schülerschaft hier auftaucht." Er gab Neville seinen Zauberstab zurück. Warf aber Rose noch einen warnenden Blick zu.

Rose nickte und trat an Neville heran. Während Albus schon zu der ehemaligen Besenkammer sprintete, in die man einen öffentlichen Floanschluss installiert hatte, mit dem die Schüler in Kontakt mit ihren Familien stehen konnten.

Rose wandte sich an Neville. „Wir können ihn nicht in der Eingangshalle liegen lassen." Neville schnaubte. „Wir können ihn gerne nach draußen setzen!"

„Onkel Neville!" fassungslos sah Rose den Rektor an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Dann grinste er ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Gut. Wir bringen ihn in das alte Hausmeisterbüro."

Neville zerrte Scorpius unsanft an der Schulter hoch. Kaum stand er auf seinen Füßen, schubste ihn Neville in die Richtung, in die er laufen sollte. Rose griff nach Nevilles Arm. Sie hörte ihn leise mit den Zähnen knirschen, aber er unterließ weitere Aggressivitäten. Da Scorpius so eingeschnürt war, konnte er nur Trippelschritte machen. Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichte die kleine Prozession einen Raum, der von der Eingangshalle abging. Neville öffnete die Tür mit einem uralten Schlüssel und sie betraten den dunklen, feuchtkalten Raum.

Neville gab Scorpius einem weiteren Schubs in den Rücken und er landete auf den Knien vor einem Stuhl. „Setzt' dich!" Neville ignorierte Scorpius und seine Versuche sich auf den Stuhl zu hieven, in seinem eingeschnürten Zustand. Rose überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm helfen sollte, aber dann wurde es in dem Raum hell und die Gegenstände, die sie sah, lenkten sie von Scorpius ab.

Der Raum war eine Folterkammer. Es gab eiserne Handschellen in zwei Meter Höhe in die Wand eingelassen, einen Stuhl, der Lederriemen an den Armlehnen und den Stuhlbeinen hatte.

Ein Geräusch erinnerte sie aber wieder an Scorpius, der wieder auf den Boden geplumpst war.

„Onkel Nev, kannst du ihm nicht die Seile lockern?" Neville zog den Stuhl hinter einem Ungetüm an Schreibtisch zurück. „Nein!" erklärte er eisern, während er sich setzte.

Wütend stapfte Rose zu Scorpius und griff ihm unter die Arme. So viel er an Gewicht verloren hatte, war er doch immer noch schwer. Sie holte tief Luft und zog ihn auf die Beine. Sie hätte sich gerne versichert, dass es ihm gut ging, aber sie wollte Neville nicht zu lange aus den Augen lassen. Sie traute dem frieden nicht. Daher drehte sie sich gleich wieder um und lief in eine Ecke des Raumes, die ihr einen guten Überblick versprach.

Während sie schweigend warteten, versuchte Rose die schaurigen Gegenstände auf dem Schreibtisch zu ignorieren. Sie versuchte zu verstehen, was passiert war, aber nichts ergab einen Sinn.

Als die Tür endlich aufgerissen wurde, trat aber nicht, wie erwartet ihr Onkel ein, sondern Draco Malfoy stürmte den Raum.

Er warf seinem Sohn einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu, bevor er sich an den Rektor der Schule wandte. „Longbottom! Das ist nicht akzeptabel! Ich verlange, dass mein Sohn SOFORT frei gelassen wird!"

Rose fragte sich, was heute mit den Erwachsenen los war. Alle schienen sich plötzlich in Krieger aus einer nordischen Sage zu verwandeln, inklusive der Blutlüsternheit.

„Malfoy! Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendetwas verlangen kannst! Die Zeiten, das ein Malfoy die Dinge an dieser Schule mitbestimmen konnte sind schon lange vorbei!" Zumindest hatte Onkel Neville sich wieder so weit in den Griff bekommen, dass er nicht sofort auf Malfoy senior losging.

Scorpius Mutter betrat nun den Raum. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihren Sohn gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sitzen in einem Raum, der aus einem Alptraum entsprungen zu sein schien.

Entschlossen zog sie ihren Zauberstab und befreite ihren Sohn von den Seilen. Erleichtert seufzte Rose. Endlich jemand mit einem normalen Verstand! Astoria Malfoy trat zu ihrem Sohn und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Rose konnte sehen, wie Scorpius erleichtert seine Mutter betrachtete. Ihr Herz krampfte sich kurz zusammen. So verletzlich hatte sie Scorpius noch nie gesehen.

Rose war so sehr in den Anblick vertieft, dass sie erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als Draco Malfoy zischte: „Wage es, meine Familie anzugreifen und du bist tot!"

Rose riss ihren Kopf herum, um eine Szene, wie aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm zu sehen. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab nur einen halben Meter von Nevilles Hals entfernt, während dieser auf Astoria Malfoy zielte. Die Welt war verrückt geworden und diesen Männern, die zu allem bereit waren, sollte man keine Zauberstäbe überantworten.

Rose konnte ein hysterisches Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Dann setzte sie ihren Gedanken in die tat um. „Expelliarmus" Die Zauberstäbe von Neville und Malfoy flogen in Roses Hand. „Das hier ist vollkommen außer Kontrolle! Hier geht es nur um einen verdammten Schülerstreich!"

Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Ihre Hände zitterten.

„Das bleibt noch zu beweisen." Kam eine ruhige Stimme von der geöffneten Tür. Im Türrahmen stand der Kopf des Aurorenbüros und Held der magischen Welt, Harry Potter. Mit ausholenden Schritten kam Onkel Harry auf Rose zu und nahm ihr die Zauberstäbe ab. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das hast du prima gemacht! Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Erleichtert sackte Rose in sich zusammen. Sie sah Albus in der Tür stehen und lächelte ihm schwach zu.

Potter trat an die Seite des Schreibtisches, so dass er alle im Blick hatte. „Malfoy!" grüßte er den Mann, der immer noch mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck dastand. Er sah aus als würde er seine Drohung auch mit den Händen wahr machen, wenn das nötig wäre.

„Al hat mir kurz erklärt, was passiert ist. Nun möchte ich es aber von dir hören, Neville!" Potters Augen waren auf seinen Freund gerichtet. Man konnte nicht sagen, was er dachte.

Leben kam wieder in Rose. Vielleicht würde sie nun die Erklärung erhalten, die sie selbst nicht hatte geben können. Onkel Neville hatte eine ungesunde graue Gesichtsfarbe und fuhr sich fahrig über das Gesicht. „Ich habe heute Morgen beim Frühstück eine Eule erhalten. Als ich das Siegel brach, kam Rauch aus dem Brief und bildete das Dunkle Mal an der Decke der großen Halle. Und ...und das Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange war zu hören."

Rose sah von Neville zu Scorpius. Das erklärte einiges. Aber Scorpius sah genauso erstaunt aus, wie alle anderen im Raum.

Draco Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. „Das ist lächerlich! Meine Tante ist seit 25 Jahren tot. Woher soll ihr Lachen plötzlich kommen?"

Rose drehte sich gerade wieder zu den drei Männern am Schreibtisch, um zu sehen, wie Neville auf die Füße sprang. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Albus in den Raum trat und sich neben sie stellte. Neville stützte sich schwer mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch. „Das kann uns sicher dein Sohn erklären!" Auch Malfoy lehnte sich nach vorne. Kurz bevor sich die Nasen der zwei Männer berührten, hielt er inne. „Und warum sollte mein Sohn etwas darüber wissen?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Zischen.

„Weil dein unnützer Sohn seit Jahren im Club von Avery und van Zandt Mitglied ist!" Bevor Draco Malfoy handgreiflich werden konnte, trat Onkel Harry dazwischen.

„Malfoy, das führt zu nichts. Bitte verlasse den Raum. Du kannst später mit deinem Sohn sprechen!" Malfoy machte sich mit einem Ruck von Potter frei. „Auf keinen Fall! Ich lasse meinen Sohn nicht alleine! Wer weiß, was ihr mit ihm macht!"

Rose konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Sie würde auch nicht von Scorpius Seite weichen, so lange niemand Onkel Neville unter Kontrolle hatte. Onkel Harry hatte wohl ähnliche Gedanken, denn er nickte.

„Gut, aber du begibst dich zu deinem Sohn und bleibst in dieser Ecke des Raumes!" Wiederstrebend folgte Draco Malfoy der Anweisung. Wortlos trat er an die Seite seines Sohnes.

Onkel Harry sah aus, als wäre er lieber nicht hier. Er wandte sich an seinen alten Freund. „Und was macht dich so sicher, dass Malfoy dahinter steckt?"

Longbottom lachte humorlos. „Weil er seit Jahren mit den beleidigten Reinblütern herumhängt, die sich gegenseitig bemitleiden, weil die guten alten Zeiten vorbei sind. Und weil ich weiß, dass er mit Avery immer noch unter einer Decke steckt. Und du weißt doch selber, dass der mit van Zandt eine neue Epoche der Reinblütigkeit ausrufen möchte. Außerdem: Wer sollte sonst an das Lachen seiner Tante kommen."

Harry Potter drehte sich zu den Malfoys um. Ernst sah er Scorpius an. „Hast du etwas zu den Anschuldigungen zu sagen?" Scorpius verzog sein Gesicht zu einem arroganten Grinsen.„Hier glaubt doch jeder, was er glauben will. Und das" Scorpius drehte sich zu seinem Schulleiter „seit dem ersten Jahr."

„Du weißt, welche Konsequenzen es hat das Dunkle Mal zu beschwören? Du bist 17, du wirst das volle Strafmaß erhalten." erklärte Harry Potter mit ernster Stimme. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte Scorpius den Auror. „Beweisen Sie es mir!"

Harry Potter nickte. Dann drehte er sich zu Rose und Albus. „Ihr seid mit ihm in einem Jahr und einem Haus – was sagt ihr zu den Anschuldigungen?"

Albus sah seinen Vater ernst an. „Vieles, was Rektor Longbottom gesagt hat, stimmt. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er ein Neo-Todesser ist. Das verlangt zu viel ...keine Ahnung. Aber das hier passt nicht zu Malfoy. Aber er hat sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert."

Sein Vater nickte, dann blickte er auffordernd zu Rose. Sie blickte von ihren Händen auf. „Nein, das mit dem Mal sieht ihm nicht ähnlich." Ihr Blick traf den von Scorpius. Sie versuchte abzuschätzen, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Die Episode nach Geschichte fiel ihr ein. Er hatte ihr einiges erzählt und sie hatte ihn nicht ernst genommen. Aber trotzdem …

Sie sah wieder zu ihrem Onkel und zuckte mit unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern.

Der altgediente Auror drehte sich wieder zu dem Raum. „In Ordnung. Eine Gruppe meiner Spurensicherung ist im Moment mit dem Brief beschäftigt." Er drehte sich zu Scorpius. „Wir werden jetzt eine Durchsuchung deiner privaten Dinge durchführen." Er machte eine auffordernde Geste. Scorpius erhob sich. Sein Vater legte ihn die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn wieder in den Stuhl.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das ohne richterlichen Befehl geht. Außerdem möchte ich einen Anwalt einschalten!" Zum ersten Mal verlor ihr Onkel seine ruhige Haltung.

„Malfoy! Wir sind in einer Schule und der Leiter kann eine Durchsuchung jederzeit anordnen! Wenn du es gerne offiziell hättest, dann kann ich Neville bitten, mir den Auftrag zu erteilen. Aber ich denke, das ist lächerlich! Und natürlich steht es dir frei einen Anwalt einzuschalten!"

Damit wandte er sich wieder an Scorpius. „Zeige mir bitte deine Unterkunft!"

Scorpius stand wieder auf und lief an allen vorbei auf den Gang. Da niemand etwas Gegensätzliches sagte, folgten Rose und Albus dem kleinen Zug zum Schlafraum von Scorpius und Albus.

Schweigend sahen Rose und Albus zu, wie Harry Potter anfing Scorpius Dinge zu durchsuchen, während Scorpius auf Albus Bett saß. Seine Eltern standen an der Tür. Astoria Malfoy stand eng an ihren Mann gedrückt.

Dann hielt Rose Onkel einen Klarsichtbeutel mit bunten Pillen in die Höhe. Neville trat näher an ihn heran. „Angels smile, Diabolitos und noch einiges andere. Das Zeug geht seid einer Weile an der Schule um!"

In der Tüte waren bestimmt hundert Pillen. Rose Magen machte sich unangenehm bemerkbar. Esther hatte es ihr gesagt. Sie hatte es einfach heruntergespielt. Ihr Onkel hatte sich mittlerweile an Scorpius gewandt. „Dealst du damit?" Scorpius zuckte nur die Achseln und starrte auf den Boden.

Ihr Onkel versuchte es noch einmal: „Scorpius, die Menge der Pillen lässt darauf schließen, dass sie nicht nur zum Eigenverbrauch sind. Das hat mindestens einen Schulverweis zur Folge."

„Wenn ich nach Azkaban muss, dann denke ich, kann ich am Unterricht sowieso nicht mehr teilnehmen!" Scorpius hatte sich scheinbar entschlossen, nicht zu kooperieren. Onkel Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und beugte sich nun über Scorpius Nachtschränkchen.

Während ihr Onkel weiter die Habseligkeiten von Scorpius durchwühlte, schweiften Rose Gedanken wieder zu der Tüte mit den Pillen. Wieso nahm er sie? Er war intelligent und seine Eltern liebten ihn. Und er schien ein stabiles Elternhaus zu haben. Sie verstand Scorpius nicht. Wieso warf er alles weg?

Die Stimme ihres Onkels riss sie wieder in die Gegenwart. „Draco? Ich denke, das solltest du sehen." Draco Malfoy machte sich sanft von seiner Frau los und nahm ihrem Onkel das Buch aus der Hand, dass er gefunden hatte.

Scorpius Vater wurde blass. Fassungslos starrte er auf das Buch.

Onkel Harry sah ihn an. „Du weißt, was das ist?" Draco nickte. „Hast du es gelesen?" Draco Malfoy blickte von dem Buch auf. „Nein. Ich habe davon erzählt bekommen und ...wir haben Briefe erhalten, in denen mir vorgeworfen wurde, dass ich van Zandt diese Informationen gegeben habe. Diese kranke, verdrehte Version der Wahrheit."

Der Auror wandte sich an Scorpius. „Woher hast du das Buch?" Scorpius blieb stumm. „Junge, du wirst reden. Früher oder später. Aber deine Situation wird von Minute zu Minuten schlechter." erklärte Harry Potter mit ernster Stimme.

Was war das für ein Buch? Van Zandt? War dass das verbotene Buch der neuen Todesserbewegung? Woher Scorpius das Buch hatte, war keine Frage. Avery hatte diese Sprüche doch immer wieder von sich gegeben.

Ihr Onkel hatte sich einem Ordner auf dem Bett zugewandt und hielt nun Fotos hoch, so dass Scorpius Vater sie auch sehen konnte. Leider konnten Rose und Al sie nicht erkennen.„Sind die von euch?" fragte er.

Draco Malfoy besah sich die Bilder. „Das Familienfoto müsste meine Mutter noch haben. Die anderen zwei kenne ich nicht. Obwohl das Foto vom Manor eventuell eine Kopie von dem Gemälde aus der Eingangshalle sein könnte."

Ihr Onkel nahm die Fotos und packte sie zusammen mit dem Buch und den Pillen in eine Tasche. Er trat an Scorpius heran. „Du hast bis auf weiteres Hausarrest. Du wirst dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen, außer ein Lehrer oder Auror holt dich. Ich hoffe, dir wird bewusst, wie schlecht deine Lage ist. Wenn du mit uns sprichst, kann sich das ändern. Ich denke, deine Eltern sollten dir einen Anwalt besorgen." Damit wandte er sich an Scorpius Vater, der immer noch neben dem Bett stand und ins Leere starrte.

„Kann ich mit dir sprechen, Draco?" Dieser nickte und verließ mit Potter den Raum, ohne noch einmal seinen Sohn anzusehen.

Al packte Rose am Arm und zog sie aus dem Raum. Aber sie waren zu spät. Die zwei Männer waren schon weg, als sie aus dem Schlafsaal traten.

ooo

Rose saß auf der Fensterbank in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie konnte von hier bis nach Hogsmeade sehen. Aber sie sah nichts von der Landschaft. Ihre Gedanken waren noch bei dem, was sie erlebt hatte.

Sie war immer noch erschüttert, wie heftig Neville reagiert hatte. Natürlich wusste sie, wer Bellatrix Lestrange war und was sie getan hatte. Auch, dass ihre Großmutter sie während der Schlacht getötet hatte.

Sie kannte viele Geschichten. Aber sie klangen immer, wie aus einem Buch. Nie so, als wären die Personen darin wirklich die gleichen, die sie kannte und liebte. Nachdem sie Neville heute gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich zum ersten Mal vorstellen, wie er das Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen und die Schlange erschlagen hatte.

Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Sie wollte sich ihre Mutter nicht so vorstellen. Oder ihren Vater. Hatten die zwei nicht auch gekämpft? Andere Zauberer getötet? Was wusste sie über ihre Eltern? Natürlich hatte Onkel Harry Voldemort getötet und alle waren dankbar, aber sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es bedeutet hatte. Er hatte einen, zugegebener Maßen, wenig menschlichen Zauberer getötet. Sein Leben ausgelöscht, so gänzlich, wie wohl normalerweise es niemand konnte. Hatte er nicht alle Teile seiner Seele vorher zerstört? Und war nicht die Seele, der Teil, der den Tod überlebte?

Rose bekam Kopfschmerzen von diesen Gedanken. Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Aber wenn sie nicht daran dachte, musste sie an Scorpius denken.

Er hatte es ihr gesagt. Damals als sie sich nach Geschichte unterhalten hatten. Unterhalten! Sie hatten sich wie immer gestritten. Aber trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, etwas würde sie verbinden. Seit dem ersten Kuss damals hatte sie das Gefühl immer mal wieder. Wenn sich ihre Blicke zufälligerweise trafen oder wenn sie sich stritten.

Scorpius hatte wirklich Drogen genommen und sie hatte Esthers Bedenken, oder besser Leos nicht Ernst genommen. Wie konnte sie das alles übersehen? Es war so deutlich gewesen! Scorpius hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Sie hatte ihn kaum in der Bibliothek gesehen, die bisher sein Zweites zu Hause gewesen war.

Dafür hatte es Gerüchte gegeben, dass er mit diesen zwei Schlampen aus Hufflepuff regelmäßig hinter den Gewächshäusern wer weiß, was machte. Wieso hatte er damit angefangen?

Entschlossen stand Rose auf. Sie würde ihn fragen. Dann hätte sie wenigstens auf ein paar Fragen eine Antwort. Und wenn Rose etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann das Gefühl ein Rätsel nicht lösen zu können.

ooo

Rose war in den Küchen vorbei gegangen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich keiner darum kümmerte, ob Scorpius etwas zu hatte. Mit dem schwebenden Tablett an ihrer Seite stand sie vor dem Schlafsaal der Jungen der 6. Klasse. Sie holte einmal tief Luft, dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Das Zimmer lag im Dunklen und sie stellte das Tablett kurz ab, um die Kerzen im Raum mit einem Schlenker ihrer Hand zu entzünden. Scorpius lag auf seinem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Sie nahm das Tablett wieder auf und schritt langsam auf ihn zu.

Als sie das Tablett auf seinen Nachtisch stellte, sah Rose eine Flasche auf dem Bett. Sie roch den starken Alkohol nun auch.

„Wie, die Hungertour schon vorbei? So verwöhnt bin ich auch nicht, dass ich schon nach 10 Stunden ohne Essen alles ausplaudere." fragte er sarkastisch.

Rose seufzte. Wenn er in dieser Stimmung war, würde es schwer mit ihm vernünftig zu sprechen. Sie sah, wie er die Augen aufschlug und dann kicherte.

„Was ist an deiner Situation so lustig?" fragte Rose entnervt. Sie hatte wirklich alles erwartet, aber nicht, dass er betrunken war.

Er kicherte weiter. „Alles! Ich halte einen Hauself für Rose Weasley." Und schon kicherte er weiter.

Scorpius hatte ihr schon viel an den Kopf geworfen, aber sie einen Hauself zu nennen, war eine besonders schmerzhafte Beleidigung. Sie nahm ein Brötchen und warf es nach ihm. Zufrieden beobachtete Rose, wie es Scorpius genau zwischen die Augen traf.

Verblüfft sah Scorpius dem Brötchen nach, wie es an die Bettkante rollte. „Heh! Hauselfen dürfen so was nicht!" rief er empört.

Entrüstet und sehr undamenhaft schnaubte Rose durch die Nase. „Wenn du nicht so besoffen wärst, würde ich das für die unverschämteste Beleidigung halten, die du mir je an den Kopf geworfen hast. Ich sehe nicht wie ein Hauself aus!"

Rose konnte sehen, wie viel Mühe es ihm bereitete seine Augen auf sie zu fokussieren. „Rose? Was machst du hier?" fragte er dann verblüfft. Sie würde nie Antworten erhalten, so lange er in dem Zustand war. Wütend warf sie ein weiteres Brötchen an seinen Kopf. „Dein Essen bringen!" Er schnappte sich das Brötchen. „Aber du sollst mich damit sicher nicht bewerfen." Sie lachte kalt. „Nein, das ist meine persönliche Note daran." Frustriert ließ sie sich auf Albus Bett fallen und starrte auf ihre Hände. Die Mission war jetzt schon gescheitert.

Er schob sich das Brötchen in den Mund. „Rose, was machst du hier?" fragte er erneut. Wenn das Gespräch so weiter ging, würden sie besser gehen. Sie musterte ihn, um zu sehen, ob er wirklich so betrunken war. „Hatten wir das nicht gerade?" fragte sie dann.

Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand. Scorpius Bewegungen waren immer ausgewogen und elegant. Jetzt sah er aus, als hätte er alle Koordination seiner Arme verloren. Dann fragte er: „Wieso schickt man dich?"

Sie schaute wieder auf ihre Hände. Sie musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Obwohl er sich morgen sicher nicht mehr an das Gespräch erinnern, würden können. „Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet." eine etwas kreative Auslegung der Wahrheit, aber keine wirkliche Lüge.

„Wieso?" fragte er. Rose begann, ihre Finger zu kneten. Seine Augen blickten sie intensiver an als sonst. Das machte sie nervös. „Ich war neugierig."

Scorpius gab ein Geräusch von sich, dann schloss er wieder die Augen. Rose sah ihn einen Moment an. Er sah so jung aus, verletzlich. Und war es nicht auch das, was ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte? Sie stand auf uns setzte sich dann an das Fußende seines Bettes.

Eine Zeit lang sah sie ihn nur an, wie er da lag. Er war gutaussehend und intelligent. Warum hatte er Drogen genommen? Er hatte Freunde, seine Familie war nett. Wieso sollte er sich betäuben wollen? Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Bettpfosten und zog die Beine auf das Bett.

„Dealst du mit dem Zeug?" Rose war erstaunt, wie schnell er antwortete. „Was denkst du denn?" Frustriert stieß sie mit dem Fuß gegen sein Bein. „Wenn ich wüsste, was ich denken sollte, dann würde ich nicht fragen." Er kicherte. „Denken solltest du, Rose Weasley, dass ich ein böser, böser Junge bin und du dich von mir fernhalten solltest!"

Das wollte er immer allen weiß machen, aber sie konnte manchmal den netten Jungen hinter der Fassade sehen. „Das glaube ich nicht! Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich böse bist. Ich glaube, dass hier einiges schief gelaufen ist." Er schnaubte durch die Nase. „Ich sage dir, was schief gegangen ist: die Verhütung meiner Eltern! Weißt du, warum ich ein Einzelkind bin?"

Rose sah ihn fragend an, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich dachte. „Weil die Malfoys immer nur ein Kind haben?" Scorpius lachte trocken. „Weil mein Vater eigentlich keinem Kind antun wollte, mit seinem Namen durch die Gegend laufen zu müssen. Ich war nicht geplant, denn einen Plan für Kinder hätte es nicht gegeben!"

Rose runzelte die Stirn. Er übertrieb maßlos. „So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein." Wütend versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, aber er schwankte bedenklich. Er schloss die Augen und Rose überlegte, ob sie einen Eimer besorgen sollte. Aber dann öffnete er die Augen wieder uns sah Rose wütend an. „Was weißt du denn davon, wie schlimm es ist in einer Schule anzufangen, wo niemand mit einem redet. Wo man, nur weil man ein Malfoy ist, verhext und verspottet wird – von allen Schülern, auch den älteren? Du warst doch noch niemals alleine. Du hast doch den ganzen Karottenbund immer dabei!"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, was er durchgemacht hatte. Aber sie erinnerte sich an die blauen Flecken, die er im ersten Halbjahr manchmal im Gesicht hatte. Aber danach war es besser geworden.

„So schlimm kann es trotzdem nicht sein, schließlich hast du Freunde!" Er lachte humorlos. „Ja, die habe ich, aber die sind euch ja nicht gut genug. Deswegen sitze ich doch hier! Weil meine Freunde reinblütige ewiggestrige sind."

Er schwankte ein wenig. Dann fiel er, wie ein gefällter Baum nach vorne. Erschrocken zuckte Rose zurück. „Merlin, wie viel hast du getrunken?" Er lag mit seinem Kopf neben ihrem Oberschenkel und lächelte sie nur an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er sie so anlächelte, konnte sie nicht wütend sein. Wenn er sie so anlächelte, war er ein ganz normaler Junge. „Nimmst du das Zeug selber?" Er sah zu ihr auf und fing mit einer Hand eine Strähne ihres Haares ein. Er begann es, zwischen seinen Fingern zu reiben. Dabei sah er ganz verträumt aus. Rose spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde.

„Wenn du rot wirst, sieht das aus, wie bei den Rosen, die nur im Inneren eine dunklere Farbe haben." Entsetzt sah sie ihn an und wurde noch roter im Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das gesagt hatte.

Verlegen versuchte sie, das Thema zu wechseln.„Scorpius! Du versuchst nur vom Thema abzulenken" Er hatte sie mit glasigen Augen angesehen, nun wurde sein Blick wieder klarer. „Was?" Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Er konzentrierte sich einfach nicht. „Nimmst du die Pillen selber?"

Er nickte ernsthaft und legte dann beide Hände unter seine Wange. Wie ein kleiner Junge. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn in die Arme genommen. „Dann ist mir alles egal. Das ist gut." Ihr Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Hüpfer. Er sah so verloren aus. Unbewusst streckte sie ihre Hand aus und strich ihm über den Kopf. Seine Haaren waren weich. In Gedanken verloren streichelte sie ihn weiter.

„Das ist gar nicht gut, wenn dir alles egal ist." Er rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran. „Doch, ich kann ja sowieso nichts ändern!" Eine Welle von Mitgefühl brach über sie herein. Zusammen mit dem schlechten Gewissen. Sie hätten sich alle mehr ihn kümmern sollen. Er war einer von ihnen, ein Ravenclaw. Aber sie hatten ihn einfach im Stich gelassen. Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen.

„Hast du deswegen aufgehört, dir in der Schule Mühe zu geben?" Er gähnte ungeniert. „Wozu soll ich denn noch lernen und mir Mühe geben, wenn ich doch nichts anderes erreichen, werde als in der Firma meines Vaters zu arbeiten?"

Hatten sie das Gespräch nicht schon mal gehabt? Hatte er ihr nicht genau das schon einmal gesagt. „Habe ich dir schon mal erzählt." Murmelte er. Rose hatte immer mehr das Bedürfnis ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Sie rutschte nach vorne und lag so neben ihm. Scorpius schlug die Augen auf. Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Pupillen sich weiteten, als er sie sah. Seine Augen waren wirklich unglaublich blau.

Leise sagte sie: „Tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht ernst genommen habe. Ich dachte, du kriegst das wieder in den Griff."

Trotzig sah er sie an. „Habe das im Griff!" Ihre Hand strich über seine Wange. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern sich bewegt zu haben. „Nennst du das hier, es im Griff haben? Nennst du Drogen nehmen, es im Griff haben?"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie an seine Wange. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. „Rose, was regst du dich auf? Kann dir doch egal sein." Seine Augen brachten sie aus der Fassung und ihre Gedanken wurden schwammiger. Wenn sie weiter seinen Blick erwiderte, würde sie ihm Dinge erzählen, die sie sich nicht einmal selber erzählte. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Darüber haben wir auch schon gesprochen. Du hast so viel Potential!"

Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand und lachte. „Das hatten wir auch schon. Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Es ist egal, wie viel Potential ich habe, ich werde es nicht benötigen in meinem Leben."

Ihre Hand an seiner Wange war warm und kribbelig. Die Nähe wurde ihr zu viel, auch wenn sie sie selbst ausgelöst hatte. Sie drehte ihre Hand in seiner und verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen. Dann zog sie ihre gemeinsamen Hände auf das Bett zwischen sie. „Es tut mir weh, wenn du so redest. Ich finde es schrecklich, dass das so sein soll. Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren."

Er lachte wieder leise. „Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, Rose! Akzeptiere es. Du wirst eine wunderbare Karriere haben. Du wirst einen erfolgreichen, netten Mann kennenlernen und wundervolle Kinder bekommen, mit himmelblauen Augen und Locken.

Ich werde weiter mit meinen Freunden unterwegs sein und bei meinem Vater arbeiten. Vielleicht wird Avery mich über kurz oder lang in seine Vereinigung reinziehen und ich werde dann traditionell meine Zeit in Azkaban verbringen – falls ich das nicht schon bald machen werde. Meinst du, ich bekomme die Zelle von meinem Vater? Oder die von meinem Großvater? Vielleicht gibt es eine, die schon unser Namensschild trägt?" Er kicherte wieder.

Seine Stimmung wurde ihr zu schräg. Sie schlug mit ihren verschlungenen Händen nach seinem Oberarm. Er grinste sie an. „Sag' mal, Weasley, hat man dich mal wegen deiner latenten Gewalttätigkeit untersucht? Jedes Mal wenn wir uns länger unterhalten, schlägst du mich."

Rose war erleichtert, dass sie zu leichteren Themen wechselten. Sie verzog gespielt abschätzig das Gesicht. „Was? Doch kein so harter Kerl?" Er verzog kurz den Mund, dann schloss er die Augen. Gleich würde er einschlafen.

„Scorp?" Er öffnete wieder seine Augen. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte ihm: „Ich bin der Meinung, dass es Zeit ist, dass du den Traditionen abschwörst. Du wirst weder jetzt, noch später in Azkaban landen."

Er schloss seine Augen wieder und lächelte. „Rose, du spinnst!"

Dann wurde sein Atem gleichmäßiger und kurz darauf fing er an zu schnarchen. Rose hielt seine Hand und strich ihm über das Gesicht. Er brauchte doch nur jemand, der ihn wieder auf den rechten Weg brachte. Ein paar normale Freunde, dann würde das alles wieder werden.

**Mädchentoilette**

Rose rannte von ihrem Klassenzimmer in die nächste Toilette. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie es noch rechtzeitig in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke schaffen. Niemand hatte bei der Erstellung der Stundenpläne daran gedacht, dass man vielleicht auch mal auf Toilette musste.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür ihrer Toilette geschlossen, öffnete sich die Tür zum Waschraum erneut. „Ich schwänze die nächste Stunde! Keinen Bock auf Honeychurch!"

Rose verzog das Gesicht. Sie fand den Unterricht bei ihrem Hauslehrer auch langweilig, aber schwänzen würde sie deswegen niemals.

„Schade, dass Scorpius nicht mehr da ist!" Rose horchte auf. Sie hatte einen Verdacht, wer sich da unterhielt.

„Oh, ja. Mit ihm hat das schwänzen viel mehr Spaß gemacht!" Albernes Kichern folgte diesem Satz. Rose spürte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Das waren die zwei Hufflepuffs, mit denen Scorpius in letzter Zeit immer zusammen gewesen war.

Ein theatralisches Seufzen folgte dem Kichern. „Aber das gehört ja wohl nun der Vergangenheit an." Ein Reißverschluss wurde gezogen, dann hörte Rose, wie scheinbar in einer Tasche gewühlt wurde. „Hast du meinen Lipgloss?"

War das alles, was die zwei zu dem Thema zu sagen hatten? Scorpius hatte ihr ja gesagt, dass er nur oberflächlich mit den Mädchen zu tun gehabt hatte, aber Rose war davon ausgegangen, dass zumindest sie das etwas anders sahen.

Verwirrt starrte Rose ins Leere. Ihre eigene Beziehung zu Scorpius schien so kompliziert zu sein. Sie verstand die Mädchen nicht. Wieso hatten sie Sex mit Scorpius, wenn sie sich nicht für ihn interessierten? Wieso hatte er sich auf so etwas eingelassen?

Hatte er die Mädchen so geküsst, wie er sie auf der Hochzeit geküsst hatte? Jetzt kamen ihr mehr Zweifel. Hätte er damals mit ihr Sex gehabt, wenn sie ihm die Möglichkeit geboten hätte? Bedeutete sie ihm so wenig, wie die zwei Hufflepuffs? Der Gedanke beunruhigte sie.

Ein winziger Teil in ihr hatte damals nach der Hochzeit gehofft, dass er sich ein wenig um sie bemühen würde. Auch wenn ihr Verstand ihr erklärte, dass das albern war. Trotzdem hatte ihr Verstand die Schmetterlinge nicht in den Griff bekommen, die sie immer noch manchmal spürte, wenn Scorpius sie ansah. Sie hatte versucht, sie in die hinterste Ecke zu verbannen. Oder zumindest zu ignorieren. Wer brauchte die schon, wenn es um Scorpius Malfoy ging?

Aber ihre Beziehung war so wechselhaft, dass man davon ein Schleudertrauma bekommen konnte. Ihre Auseinandersetzungen waren mit nichts zu vergleichen, genau so, wie ihre Küsse. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, wollte Rose gar nicht wissen.

Ihr letzter Streit, während der Nachhilfe, hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Jedes Mal hinterließ eine Auseinandersetzung mit Scorpius bei Rose nagende Zweifel. Sie beschäftigte sich noch wochenlang mit dem, was sie sich an den Kopf geworden hatten. Ihre Reibereien waren immer so intensiv. Sobald sie sich mit Scorpius stritt, hatte sie das Gefühl, sie müsse bis zum äußersten gehen. Deswegen hatte sie ihm damals die Nase gebrochen. Wenn sie daran dachte, schämte sie sich immer noch.

Und am Sonntag hatte Scorpius sie fast geschlagen. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen sehen können. Und trotz allem konnte sie ihn nicht einfach ignorieren und mit ihrem Leben weiter machen. Im Gegenteil schien sie fast besessen von dem Gedanken, dass er besser war, als er selber annahm. Er brauchte sich ja nicht einmal zu ändern. Scorpius benötigte nur eine positivere Einstellung und Freunde, die ihn auf neue Ideen brachten. Und am Wochenende hatte sie das Gefühl, einen Durchbruch bei ihm erzielt zu haben. Zumindest hatte er sich bei der Berufsgeschichte helfen lassen.

Wieso konnten diese zwei Mädchen ihn einfach so abschütteln? Sie hatten doch eine viel intimere Beziehung zu Scorpius gehabt!

Rose erinnerte sich, wie Esther im letzten Schuljahr ihr berichtet hatte, dass sie 'es' mit Leo getan hatte. Sie hatte rote Wangen und glänzende Augen gehabt. Esther hatte von Nähe gesprochen. Wie schön es war, dass sie das mit Leo hatte teilen können.

Da war Rose klar geworden, dass das mit Damian keine Zukunft hatte. Sie konnte sich diese Nähe mit Damian nicht vorstellen.

Ungebeten schob sie das Bild von Scorpius in ihre Gedanken. Wie er mit blitzenden Augen, roten Wangen und geballten Fäusten vor ihr stand. Ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen.

Mit Gewalt riss Rose sich aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war schon viel zu spät für Zaubertränke. Eilig schnappte sie sich ihre Büchertasche und rannte los.

**Wieder zurück zum Ausgangspunkt**

Frustriert warf Rose das Buch in die Ecke ihres Bettes. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder sah sie den Brief vor sich.

Sie kam sich so dumm vor! Wie damals nach dem ersten Kuss beim Flaschendrehen.

Verzweifelt kämpfte sie die Tränen hinunter, als sie an die Feier zum Fall Voldemorts dachte. Sie hatte sich Hoffnungen gemacht. Und das war, wenn es um Malfoy ging, immer zum Scheitern verurteilt!

Aber es hatte so normal gewirkt. Sie hatten die offiziellen Feierlichkeiten zusammen mit Leo und Esther begangen. Selbst jetzt noch hatte Rose das Gefühl, dass alles so hatte kommen müssen. Es war alles darauf hinausgelaufen. Sie hatten die Nacht getanzt und dann am See auf den Sonnenaufgang gewartet.

Sie hatten gekuschelt und über Beziehungen gesprochen. Und Rose war so dumm gewesen, das ebenfalls als gutes Zeichen zu sehen. Er würde ihr wohl kaum sagen, dass man sie ausnutzen wollte, wenn das seine Absicht war. Sie war so naiv! Wütend schlug sie auf das Kissen.

Noch immer zog sich ihr Magen angenehm zusammen, wenn sie an den Kuss am See dachte. Endlich hatte sie sich selbst eingestanden, dass es genau das war, was sie wollte. Und dann war ihr natürlich Esther eingefallen. Ihr Gehirn konnte ja nie eine Pause machen. Sie wollte eine richtige Beziehung mit ihm. Aber sie war auch nicht bereit, den ganzen Ärger mit ihrer Familie für eine kurze Affäre in Kauf zu nehmen.

Und dann hatte er die Mitleidstour angefangen. Er sei nicht gut genug. Sie schämte sich vor sich selbst, wenn sie daran dachte, wie leicht sie darauf reingefallen war!

Und dann hatte sie es schwarz auf weiß gelesen. Er war nur der Handlanger von diesem Neo-Todesser! Nichts von all dem war echt! Nichts!

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihr sagte, dass er verletzt war, dass sie ihm den Laufpass gab. Aber dann war wieder seine gefühllose Maske da. Kalt hatte er sie angesehen. Er brauchte sie nicht. Und sie brauchte ihn nicht. Sie brauchte keinen Neo-Todesser, der sie für seine Machenschaften missbrauchte. Das war um Längen schlimmer, als Damian, der nur mir ihr schlagen wollte.

Sie war so wütend und enttäuscht. Rose warf sich in das Kissen. Plötzlich liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn wirklich gemocht.

ooo

„Hey, du!" Esther ließ sich neben Rose auf das Sofa fallen. Rose sah von ihrem Buch auf. Sie hatte sich seit Tagen in den Ravenclawturm zurückgezogen. Natürlich würde Esther sie früher oder später aufspüren, aber bis dahin hatte sie in ihrem Selbstmitleid baden können.

Als sie nun in Esthers Gesicht sah, vergaß sie aber ihren eigenen Kummer. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass Esther rotgeweinte Augen hatte. Sie ließ ihr Buch auf das Sofa fallen und legte den Arm um ihre Freundin. „Was ist passiert?"

Esther schluckte schwer. „Ich habe mit Leo Schluss gemacht." erklärte sie erstickt. Seit Jahren hatte Rose auf sie eingeredet, dass diese Beziehung keine Zukunft hatte. Dass Leo sich endlich zu ihr bekennen musste. Aber Esther hatte immer zu ihm gehalten.

„Was ist passiert?" Esther lachte freudlos. „Ich habe endlich eingesehen, dass di recht hattest. Wir hatten uns in dem Gang im siebten Stock verabredet, der immer leer ist. Naja, es kam jemand. Und Leo hat mich hektisch in eine Nische geschoben." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das war ja nicht das erste Mal, aber es war wohl das eine Mal zu viel. Ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. Das habe ich ihm gesagt und das war es dann."

Esther vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Rose zog sie hoch. „Komm' wir gehen in meinen Schlafsaal." Willenlos ließ Esther sich die Treppe hoch führen. Auf Rose Bett brach sie in Tränen aus. „Zwei Jahre. Rose, ich war zwei Jahre mit ihm zusammen. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ohne ihn sein wird."

Rose rieb ihren Rücken und starrte wütend vor sich hin. Jungs waren wirklich vollkommen sinnlos!

**Duncan**

Rose langweilte sich. Sie war von ihren Eltern auf diese Party mitgenommen worden. Aber es ging so steif zu, dass selbst ihre Mutter angestrengt wirkte.

„Hey, du bist Rose, nicht?" Rose drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling. Sie kannte ihn von der Schule, aber er war nicht in ihrem Jahrgang oder Haus. Auch nicht in Gryffindor. Er lächelte sie schüchtern an. Dabei zeigte er zwei hübsche Grübchen. „Ich heiße Duncan. Ich bin ein Jahr unter dir in Hufflepuff."

Rose lächelte. „Hallo." Er strich sich nervös die braunen Haare aus der Stirn. „Ziemlich öde hier, nicht?" Duncan hatte sanfte braune Augen. Rose stimmte ihm zu, während sie ihn weiterhin in Augenschein nahm. Er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus.

„Meine Eltern haben mich hergeschleppt." erklärte sie. Duncan nickte betrübt. „Meine auch. Keine Ahnung, wieso. Ist nicht so, als würden sie mich jetzt noch benötigen." Er deutete mit seinem Glas in eine Richtung, in der Rose mehrere Erwachsene in einem Grüppchen diskutieren sah.

„Was machen deine Eltern?" fragte Rose. Sie hatte den Zweck der kleinen Teegesellschaft noch nicht ergründen können. Es gab Leute aus dem Ministerium, aber sie hatte auch Leos Vater und Leo selber gesehen. Das ließ auf Wirtschaftsbosse schließen.

„Mein Vater ist der Eigentümer von 'Magic Gardens'." Rose sah ihn beeindruckt an. 'Magic Gardens' war der größter magische Gärtnereibetrieb. Außerdem belieferten sie sämtliche Apotheken und Zaubertrankhersteller in Europa. „Wow, übernimmst du mal die Firma?" fragte sie ehrlich interessiert. Duncan zuckte die Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich."

Rose sah wieder über die Menschen, die in kleineren oder größeren Gruppen zusammenstanden. „Sag' mal, hast du eine Ahnung, wozu diese Party gut sein soll?" fragte sie dann. Duncan lachte angenehm tief. „Brautschau und ein wenig Geschäfte machen." Rose drehte sich verblüfft zu ihm um. „Brautschau?"

Duncan wich verlegen ihrem Blick aus. „Naja, man stellt hier die Kinder untereinander vor und hofft, dass sich was ergibt." Rose drehte sich wieder zu den Gästen. Sie schäumte innerlich. Als Scorpius ihr davon erzählt hatte, hatte sie es nicht ernst genommen. Das war antiquiert und würde sicher nicht mehr vorkommen.

Wenn sie aber nun die Gäste betrachtete, konnte sie sehen, dass Duncan recht hatte. Die Kinder wurden einander vorgestellt, aber immer nur dem anderen Geschlecht und dann alleine gelassen.

Leo quälte sich gerade sichtlich mit einer Blondine, die offensichtlich ohne Punkt und Komma redete. Ihr eigener Bruder stand mit einer hübschen Brünetten und unterhielt sich. Dabei schielte er ihr in den weiten Ausschnitt.

Rose drehte sich zu Duncan um. „Kein Interesse!" erklärte sie ihm. Der begann zu lachen. „Oh, ich auch nicht. Glaube mir! Das hier ist lächerlich! Meinen Eltern ist das auch egal, aber sie machen das Spiel mit, damit sie ihre Kunden nicht vergrätzen. Am Ende werde ich aber machen können, was ich will."

Erleichtert atmete Rose auf. Vielleicht ging es den meisten hier so. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Eltern. Wussten sie davon? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Mutter diese Sache unterstützen würde. Wahrscheinlich waren sie einfach nur einer Einladung gefolgt, die wichtig genug aussah. Sie würde sie auf jeden Fall später zur Rede stellen.

„Was machst du noch in den Ferien? Fahrt ihr weg?" Duncan holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Er schien ganz nett zu sein.

Rose blieb den Rest des Nachmittages an seiner Seite und langweilte sich keinen Moment dabei.

ooo

„Rose?" Rose lag auf einem Badetuch im Schatten eines Badesees. „Hmm?" Die Sonne hatte sie müde gemacht. Sie öffnete widerwillig die Augen und sah direkt in Duncans braune. Wieso war er so nah?

Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, spürte sie schon seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie würde Lügen, wenn sie sagte, sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet. Rose hatte sich häufig mit Duncan getroffen. Er war lustig, aber nicht aufdringlich. Sein Kuss war angenehm. Kurz schoss Scorpius ihr durch den Kopf. Aber der Gedanke wurde sofort unterdrückt. Malfoy war Vergangenheit. Das hier war viel besser! Enthusiastisch stürzte sie sich in den Kuss.

**Der Überfall**

Rose fühlte sich müde, zerschlagen, ausgelaugt. Ihr Körper kribbelte vor dem Verlangen nach Schlaf.

Honeychurch hatte sie und Al gestern spät abends aus dem Aufenthaltsraum geholt. Er hatte nur etwas von einem Notfall geredet und dass sie beide so schnell wie möglich nach St. Mungos mussten.

Al und Rose hatten sich kurz erschrocken angesehen. Das konnte nur heißen, dass etwas mit ihrem Vater, Onkel oder James passiert war. Eilig liefen sie neben Honeychurch zum Krankenflügel, wo es eine direkte Floverbindung zum magischen Hospital gab.

Vor der Tür zur Krankenstation trafen sie auf Onkel Neville, der Lily und Hugo im Schlepptau hatte. Lily hatte Tränen in den Augen. Hugo versuchte, sie tapfer zu beruhigen. Aber Rose konnte sehen, dass er am liebsten auch geweint hätte. Sie lief zu ihm und strich ihm kurz über die Schulter.

Der Flozugang war groß genug, dass man ihn zu zweit nutzen konnte, so trat Rose mit Hugo nach Al und Lily in den Kamin. Kaum waren sie in der Aufnahme des Krankenhauses angekommen, umfing sie der sterile Geruch. Unangenehm zog sich Rose nervöser Magen zusammen und Speichel floss in ihren Mund. Einen Moment kämpfte sie gegen das Verlangen, sich zu übergeben. Dann wurde sie von zwei starken Armen an die Brust ihres Vaters gerissen.

Erleichtert ließ sich Rose an seine Brust sinken. Über seine Schulter konnte sie Onkel Harry und James leise mit Tante Ginny diskutieren sehen. Alle drei sahen betroffen aus.

Eiseskälte breitete sich in Rose aus. Sie trat aus den Armen ihres Vaters und sah ihm zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht. Seine Haut war grau und die Augen glitzerten fiebrig.

Mit erstickter Stimme brachte sie nur ein leises: „Papa?" hervor. Ihr Vater ließ Hugo los und schluckte mehrmals schwer. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen. Dann räusperte er sich, öffnete wieder den Mund, aber wieder sprach er kein Wort.

Rose wusste, was das bedeutete, sie wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. Hilfesuchend drehte sie sich zu den Potters. Unbewusst bemerkte Rose, dass Lily nun offen weinte. „Onkel Harry?" Rose Stimme war krächzend.

Harry Potter trat zu ihnen. Er sah besorgt auf seinen besten Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann räusperte er sich. „Hermine ..." er brach ab. Dann holte er tief Luft und fuhr in seiner Aurorenstimme fort. „Heute gegen 22 Uhr gab es mehrere Übergriffe in der Winkelgasse auf Läden von Muggelgeborenen. Alle Auroren waren im Einsatz. Gegen 22 Uhr 30 wurde ein Notsignal im Foyer des Ministeriums ausgelöst. Euer Vater und ich sin sofort zurück. Vor dem Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums fanden wir eure Mutter stark blutend. Wir haben sie sofort hierher gebracht. Sie wird gerade versorgt."

Rose spürte ihren Körper nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich war er erfroren. „Aber sie ist in Chile!" Ihr Onkel nickte ernst. „Ja, das dachten wir auch. Meine Leute versuchen seitdem wir sie hergebracht haben unsere Botschaft in Chile zu erreichen, aber es ist dort auch Nacht und wir erreichen niemanden. Wir versuchen es weiter. Wir können es uns auch nur so erklären, dass man sie entführt und wieder hergebracht hat."

Jemand legte den Arm um sie, als sie aufsah, erkannte sie Al. „Können wir sie sehen?" Hugo liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Zum ersten Mal sprach ihr Vater: „Sie sind noch dabei, sie zu versorgen." Rose lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang tot.

Danach hatten sie gefühlte Stunden in dem Gang gesessen, schalen Kaffee getrunken und waren abwechselnd Kilometer im Kreis gelaufen.

Endlich war einer der behandelten Heiler aufgetaucht. Er hatte nicht nur müde, sondern schockiert gewirkt. „Herr Weasley kommen Sie bitte sofort mit. Herr Potter, Sie vielleicht auch!" Hektisch hatte er die zwei Männer vor sich hergetrieben. Der Rest der Familie hatte ihnen nachgestarrt. Die Erleichterung, dass endlich etwas passiert, wich der Angst, dass etwas wirklich Schreckliches passiert war.

Als ihr Vater wieder auftauchte, sah er nicht mehr ganz so grau aus. Er lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und sagte: „Es ist nicht Hermine." Alle starrten ihn ungläubig an. Vielleicht war er ja durch den Kummer verwirrt?

„Während die Heiler versuchten sie zu behandeln, hatten sie sich gewundert, dass viele der Methoden nicht wirkten. Ihre eigene Magie war nicht zu animieren. Das hatte sie sehr besorgt und deshalb hat das alles auch so lange gedauert. Und gerade eben hat sich das Aussehen der Frau vor ihren Augen verändert. Es ist nicht Hermine!"

Die Geschichte war so seltsam, dass Rose ihren Vater einfach nur anstarrte. Vielleicht fantasierte sie nur. Müde genug war sie. Da kam Onkel Harry aus dem Behandlungszimmer. Er bestätigte die Geschichte. „Sie scheint eine Muggel zu sein, deshalb hatten die Heiler solche Probleme mit ihr. Aber jetzt, da sie es wissen, können sie sie retten."

Erleichterung breitete sich in Rose aus. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich schrecklich müde. Ihr Onkel sah seine Frau an. „Gin, nimm' die Kinder mit Heim. Da können sie noch einige Stunden schlafen, bevor wir sie wieder zurück in die Schule schicken."

Rose war zwar müde, aber sie war auch sicher, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte. Al sah sie kurz an, dann sagte er: „Rose und ich würden lieber gleich zur Schule." Hugo sah sie verblüfft an. Die Erwachsenen wechselten einen Blick, dann zuckte Ginny mit den Achseln. „Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr sicher das Flo unten nutzen. Ich nehme dann nur Hugo und Lily mit nach Hause. Oder wollt ihr auch zurück?" Die zwei schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut! Ron, James und ich gehen ins Büro, ihr zwei zurück in die Schule und der Rest zu uns nach Hause." fasste Onkel Harry den Beschluss zusammen. Müde machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg nach unten.

„Was ist den nun in der Winkelgasse passiert?" fragte Al seinen Bruder. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Mann, das war unglaublich! Fenster waren beschmiert und überall waren diese Anti-Muggel-Parolen zu hören. Die haben Musik-Kristalle mit ihren Parolen geladen und sie überall verteilt. Außerdem haben sie die Eingangstüren zu den Läden verhext. Wir hatten die Laden Besitzer gerufen, und als einer seinen Laden aufschließen wollte, hat sich die Türklinke in einen Aligatorkopf verwandelt und ihm glatt die Hand abgebissen. Danach haben wir einen Haufen mieser kleiner Zauber gefunden. Einzeln genommen ist das ja alles nichts Großes, aber es war in der ganzen Winkelgasse! Sogar bei Gringotts."

Rose hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Wer war denn so krank? Türklinken, die Hände abbissen? Wer verwandelte denn eine Muggel in ihre Mutter und ließ sie halb verblutet vor dem Ministerium liegen? Was waren das für Leute?

Sie war so müde, dass sie den Abschied und die darauffolgende Floreise kaum wahrnahm. Sie taumelte aus dem Kamin in der Krankenstation und folgte dann blind Albus zu ihrem Turm.

Das Einzige, was sie wollte, war ihr Bett. Rose lehnte sich an die Wand während Albus das Rätsel der Sphinx löste. Er brauchte drei Anläufe. Manchmal wünschte sich Rose ein einfaches Passwort, wie in den anderen Häusern.

Als sie den Aufenthaltsraum betraten, sah sie, wie Malfoy gerade die Treppe herunter lief. Malfoy! Das waren die Leute, die sowas machten. Er und seine miese Gruppe von Neo-Todessern! Von einem Moment zum anderen raste rotglühende Wut durch Rose Körper.

Sie rannte geradezu in den blonden Jungen hinein. Er prallte gegen die Wand. Rose blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

„Du Schwein! Du hast da mitgemacht! Das wirst du noch bereuen, du ..." Rose realisierte gar nicht, was sie sagte. All ihre Wut, Angst und Frustration brach aus ihr hervor. Sie schlug auf Scorpius ein, der sich versuchte mit den Händen zu schützen. Dann spürte sie Arme um ihre Mitte, die sie von Scorpius wegzogen.

„Rose! Beruhige dich doch!" Albus sah sie wütend an. Wieso hielt er sie zurück? Der Mistkerl hatte das alles verdient. Selbst wenn er mit der Aktion heute nichts zu tun hatte. Rose kochte. „Beruhigen? Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn meine Familie bedroht wird? Und wenn das Schwein, das mitverantwortlich ist, vor mir steht?"

Albus lief rot an. Rose kannte die Warnsignale, aber es war ihr egal. Sollte er doch explodieren.„Das weißt du doch gar nicht. Lass' ihn doch erst einmal etwas dazu sagen!"

Rose warf einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf Scorpius. Der kauerte sich immer noch an die Wand, wie der erbärmliche Feigling, der er nun mal war. „Wozu? Er wird uns belügen, so wie immer! Er kommt mit seinen netten Ausreden und alle glauben dem armen kleinen Scorpius!"

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Scorpius und trat dicht an ihn heran. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und presste ihn an seinen Hals. „Ich falle nicht mehr auf dein Geschleime rein! Nie mehr - hörst du, Malfoy!"

Scorpius sah ängstlich von ihr zu Albus. Hinter sich hörte sie Albus in ruhigerem Ton sagen: „Rose hör zu! Wenn er was mit der Sache zu tun hat, kannst du ihn haben. Aber du kannst ihn nicht verurteilen, bevor er etwas zu der Sache gesagt hat. Deine Mutter würde dir das nie verzeihen!"

Rose spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie hatte plötzlich wieder das Gefühl in dem Krankenhausgang zu stehen und zu warten. Natürlich würde ihre Mutter dieses Verhalten nicht gutheißen. Das hatte Temperament hatte sie eindeutig von ihrem Vater geerbt. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie den Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen, riss sie ihn wieder nach oben. „Aber wenn du versuchst, uns herein zulegen, bist du tot! Und ich werde sichergehen, dass es wie ein Unfall aussehen wird!"

Sie sah Panik in Scorpius Augen aufblitzen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl bei ihm endlich einmal die Oberhand zu haben. Albus trat neben sie und begann das Verhör.

„Wo warst du heute Nacht?" Scorpius sah ihn ungläubig an. „In meinem Bett, wo sonst!"

Rose hob wieder ihren Zauberstab. Scorpius straffte seine Schultern. „Was soll das denn? Ich bin gestern bis zehn in der Bibliothek gewesen, dann bin ich in mein Bett. Gegen zwei oder so bin ich dann auch eingeschlafen."

Albus schob Rose zur Seite und trat nun dicht an Scorpius heran. Unwillig trat Rose zur Seite. Aber Albus hatte oft genug mit seinem Bruder Verhörmethoden für dessen Aurorenprüfungen geübt. „Erzähl uns keine Märchen, Malfoy! Du warst gestern Nacht in London mit deinen Freunden von der Befreiungsfront!"

Rose musste gestehen, dass Scorpius ehrlich verblüfft wirkte. Sein normalerweise ausdrucksloser, kalter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte heute eine unerwartete Vielfalt an Gefühlen. Was nicht heißen musste, dass diese echt waren.

Wütend fuhr er nun auf. „Spinnt ihr? Wie soll ich denn nach London gekommen sein?"

Rose machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. „Du kannst doch apparieren, oder?" Scorpius ah sie mit hochnäsig an. „Ja, klar. Ich schleiche mich aus dem Schloss, latsche bis nach Hogsmeade und appariere nach London. Nur weil ich es kann? Wenn ich mich amüsieren möchte, kann ich das hier auch!" Er stellte sich gerade hin. Und seine Maske war wieder da. Ausdruckslos und kalt sah er von Albus zu Rose. Sie hasste diese Maske.

Und sie reizte sie nur noch mehr. „Du kleines, mieses Arschloch! Du hast gestern mit deinen Freunden die halbe Winkelgasse auf den Kopf gestellt!"

Scorpius sah Rose über seine Nase hinweg an. „Nein, ich glaube nicht!"

Albus mischte sich nun wieder ein. „Gestern Nacht ist ein Mob von Neo-Todesser-Idioten durch die Winkelgasse gezogen. Sie haben Schaufenster beschmiert und kleine Überraschungszauber für muggelgeborene Ladenbesitzer hinterlassen. Einer der Ladenbesitzer hat seine Hand abgebissen bekommen, als seine Türklinke sich in einen Alligatorkopf verwandelte. Außerdem wurden Geschäfte verwüstet. Gleichzeitig wurde das Ministerium von oben bis unten beschmiert und eine Brücke in Muggel-London brach zusammen. Und du willst von all dem nichts gewusst haben?"

Scorpius war weiß geworden. Er fiel geradezu in sich zusammen. Blicklos starrte er auf einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Dann schob er Albus zur Seite und ließ sich schwer in den nächsten Sessel fallen. Albus warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu.

Scorpius vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Rose erinnerte sich an die Auseinandersetzung, die sie damals bei der Nachhilfe hatten. Das hier ging ihm unter die Haut. Hatte er doch etwas gewusst?

Albus gab ihr ein Zeichen und sie setzten sich Scorpius gegenüber auf das Sofa. Unsicher sprach sie ihn an: „Scorpius?"

Er ließ die Hände fallen. „Ich weiß nichts davon. Gar nichts!" Rose war immer noch misstrauisch. Zu oft hatte er sie schon enttäuscht. Sie konnte an Albus angespannter Haltung erkennen, dass es ihm ähnlich erging.

„Ah!" Scorpius schrie frustriert auf. „Gebt mir Veritaserum oder so was. Ich wusste davon nichts! Ich …"

Dann schien ihm die Kraft auszugehen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück. „Was ist noch passiert?"

Rose hatte endgültig genug von dem Theater. Sie würde die Wahrheit schon aus ihm herausbekommen. Sie sprang mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf.

„Rose!" Albus zog sie am Arm zurück. Er sah sie beschwörend an, die Nerven zu behalten. Sie blitzte ihn nur wütend an, dann stapfte sie im Raum herum. An irgendetwas musste sie aber ihre Wut auslassen, daher trat sie an einen Sessel und einen Tisch. Scorpius ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen, während Al erzählte, was vorgefallen war.

Als sie Al zuhörte, sah sie alles wieder vor sich. Wie sie alle in dem Gang des Krankenhauses gesessen hatten. Ihr Vater war wie ein eingesperrtes Tier im Raum herumgelaufen. Seine Augen hatten einen wilden Ausdruck. Rose war sich nie ganz sicher, ob ihre Eltern sich wirklich liebten. Sie waren schon so lange zusammen und stritten sich regelmäßig. Aber der Blick ihres Vaters sagte alles. Und dann war all die Angst umsonst gewesen. Das alles war ein schlechter, kranker Scherz gewesen. Die Wut war verschwunden, statt dessen fühlte Rose sich nun ausgelaugt. Sie hörte kaum noch zu, über was sich die Jungs unterhielten. Müde warf sie sich in einen Sessel. Mit einem der Zierkissen im Arm rollte sie sich zusammen.

Zerschlagen, wie sie war, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie zu weinen begann. Das war alles einfach zu viel gewesen. Der Streit mit Scorpius war nur der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der ihr emotionales Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sofort wusste sie, dass es Scorpius war. Sie hasste es, wie selbst jetzt ihr Herz einen Schlaf aussetzte und dann um so schneller wieder zu schlagen, begann. Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht endlich als das Arschloch sehen, das er war?

„Rose, so was würde ich nie machen! Auch wenn du mir das nicht glaubst – so was würde ich dir nie antun! Nie! Du warst immer nett zu mir. Wieso sollte ich dir weh tun wollen?"

Und trotzdem hatte er es immer wieder getan. Was glaubte er eigentlich, wie oft sie sich sein Süßholzgeraspel anhören und glauben würde? Es war eine Sache, dass ihr Herz immer auf ihn reagierte, aber ihr Verstand war nicht so getrübt, dass sie ihm jetzt in den Arm fallen und sich an seiner Schulter ausweinen würde. Auch wenn sie jetzt nichts lieber getan hätte. Trotzig sah sie ihn an und stieß hervor: „Weil dein Plan dich bei uns einzunisten nicht geklappt hat?"

Scorpius ließ seine Hand sinken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde kalt. „Dieser Plan hat doch immer nur in deinem Kopf existiert! Verdammt, Rose!"

Sie stieß ihn weg, sodass er auf seinem Hintern landete, und schwang ihre Beine vom Sessel. Drohend zeigte sie auf ihn. „Du bist das Allerletzte!"

Langsam erhob sich Scorpius. Dabei ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen. Sein Blick war kalt und abwertend. „Ja, wenn du das sagst." Er wandte sich ab und lief langsam zu seiner Büchertasche, hob sie auf und wandte sich zur Ausgangstür.

Rose ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen. Dabei hörte sie, wie Al Scorpius zurückhielt. „Nicht so schnell, Malfoy! Wir sind hier noch lange nicht fertig!" Scorpius zischte zurück. „Was willst du noch, Potter? Mehr hanebüchene Anschuldigungen vom Zaum lassen?"

Rose wünschte sich, Scorpius würde endlich verschwinden. Dieses Hin und Her kostete sie zu viel Kraft. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören oder sehen.

Aber Al war zu laut, um ihn zu überhören. „Du schläfst kaum noch, du hast Ringe unter den Augen, wie der leibhaftige Tod, deine Zensuren stürzen gerade in den Keller und dann passiert so was. Und das alles soll purer Zufall sein? Was ist los mit dir?"

Also war es Al auch aufgefallen, dass Scorpius schlecht aussah. Rose hatte das alles auch gesehen und dann ignoriert. Was ging es sie an? Scorpius interessierte sie nicht mehr. Er war Vergangenheit!

„Verpiss dich Potter! Mein Leben geht dich gar nichts an!" Natürlich konnte Scorpius es nicht schätzen, wenn sich jemand um ihn sorgte. Aber zumindest fiel endlich das Porträt hinter ihm zu.

Al stand im Raum und starrte Malfoy hinterher. Rose stand auf. „Ich leg mich hin." Immer noch gedankenverloren nickte Al.

**Die Entscheidung**

Rose saß auf ihrem Bett und überlegte. Sie ging das Treffen mit James in der Höhle noch einmal in Gedanken durch. Sie hatte Scorpius nicht glauben wollen. Al konnte das nicht verstehen. Natürlich nicht! Rose hatte nie jemandem etwas von ihrer Freundschaft mit Scorpius erzählt. Nur Esther hatte eine Idee, wie besessen sie wirklich von ihm war.

Und nun hatte James ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Als Scharade, aber nichtsdestotrotz würde sie täglich mit ihm zusammen sein. Ein Teil von ihr wollte das. Egal, wie albern es auch war.

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie sich idiotisch verhielt. Verliebtes, albernes Teenie-Mädchen. Hatte sie sich nicht nach der Geschichte mit diesem Brief geschworen, die Finger von ihm zu lassen? Sie hatte es ernst gemeint. Selbst wenn der Brief nicht das war, wonach er aussah, so hatte er doch die Zweifel in Rose geweckt. Nicht, dass die all zu tief geschlafen hatten. Wenn es um Scorpius ging, wusste ihr Kopf immer, dass sie aufpassen musste. Nur ihr Herz machte da nicht mit.

Frustriert schlug Rose auf ihr Kissen ein. Und dann war da noch die andere Seite. Seit sie alt genug war, um die Geschichte zum ersten Mal zu hören, wollte sie auch ein Abenteuer, wie ihre Eltern erleben. Al und sie hatten als Kinder immer wieder im Zelt im Garten des Fuchsbaus übernachtet. Hatten sich vorgestellt, wie sie gegen dunkle Zauberer kämpften und siegten.

Und Scorpius Bericht von dieser Colonia Pura war grauenhaft. Man musste auf jeden Fall etwas unternehmen. Und wenn sie helfen konnte, dann wollte sie das auch!

Und sie hatte die Möglichkeit und jetzt stand sie sich selbst im Weg. Und alles nur wegen ihrer Gefühle für Malfoy!

Mit schlechtem Gewissen dachte sie an Duncan. Sie sollte gar nicht so über Malfoy denken, sie sollte keine Gefühle für ihn haben. Aber auch Duncan hatte an diesen Gefühlen nichts ändern können.

Und dann war Duncan selbst auch noch zu bedenken. Die Ferien waren ganz nett gewesen, aber mittlerweile langweilte sie sich immer häufiger mit ihm. Sie interessierten sich für vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge. Und er fragte auch nie, was sie dachte oder machte. Eigentlich schien sie ihn nicht weiter zu interessieren. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Auch wenn sie nicht bei James Plan mitmachen würde, würde sie wohl in den nächsten Tagen mit Duncan Schluss machen. Das hatte keinen Sinn auf Dauer.

Also blieb nur noch Scorpius. Sie würde vorsichtig sein müssen. Ihn immer auf Abstand halten. Das sollte so schwer auch nicht sein.

Mit klopfendem Herzen dachte sie an James Worte: 'eine Schulparty zum Beispiel nach dem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel, ein bischen Alkohol, ein Kuss in Gegenwart einiger Mitschüler und voilà.' Ein Kuss. Sie erinnerte sich an die Küsse von Scorpius. Weder Damian noch Duncan hatte sie so geküsst. Aber ein Kuss – das sollte zu meistern sein. Sie hatte sie anderen auch wieder vergessen können.

Sie wollte dieses Abenteuer und Malfoy würde ihr nicht im Weg stehen!

ooo

Als Rose einige Tage später nach der Party in ihrem Bett lag, war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, mit Malfoy ein Paar zu mimen.

Rose verfluchte Scorpius und seine Fähigkeit sie zu küssen, als würde es wirklich etwas bedeuten. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob er die zwei Hufflepuff-Schlampen auch so geküsst hatte. Dann verdrängte sie jeden Gedanken an Küsse von Scorpius Malfoy.

Sie hatten sich natürlich gestritten und das würde sicher ein Problem werden. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Aber Schlaf fand sie nicht so schnell.

**Weihnachten**

Rose saß in ihrem Zimmer in dem Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Im Sommer hatte sie renoviert. Aber da sie hier so selten Zeit verbrachte, erschien der Raum ihr irgendwie fremd. In Gedanken versunken spielte sie mit dem Armband, das Scorpius ihr geschenkt hatte.

Er war der perfekte Freund: Er war vorsorglich, interessiert, lustig – alles, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Mit einer kleinen Ausnahme: Er war nicht ihr Freund. Manchmal hatte Rose das Gefühl schreien zu müssen. Die Realität schien immer mehr zu verwischen.

An der Weihnachtsfeier war das deutlich geworden. Sie hatte nicht das Recht ihn wegen eines flirtenden Mädchens die Hölle heißzumachen. Aber dann hatte er ihr gesagt, es gäbe nur sie. Und das hatte sich genauso angehört, wie sie es sich wünschte. Aber das bildete sie sich nur ein. Oder vielleicht verschwamm das alles für ihn genauso. Sie waren so oft zusammen. Auch wenn sie sich nie wieder geküsst hatten, waren sie sich körperlich immer nah. Wenn sie in einem Raum waren, berührte immer irgendein Körperteil von ihr Scorpius.

Im Unterricht saßen sie nebeneinander und entweder presste sie ihr Bein an seines, oder er hatte seinen Arm so dicht neben ihrem liegen, dass er ihn berührte. Beim Essen war es das selbe. Und im Gemeinschaftsraum kuschelten sie immer. Rose mochte das. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Ihr Vater hatte sich sogar bei ihr entschuldigt. Für das Theater, das er veranstaltet hatte wegen Scorpius. Alles wäre perfekt. Wenn er nur wirklich ihr Freund wäre. Wenn er sie wirklich lieben würde.

**Sylvester**

Rose Kopf schwirrte. Sie hatte zu viel getrunken. Al lag quer über ihrem Bett und kicherte.

„Du und Malfoy – ihr seit wirklich ein süßes Paar!" erklärte er. Rose lächelte vor sich hin. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre kleine Auszeit im Garten. Wie Scorpius sie geküsst hatte.

„Rose? Schläfst du schon?" quengelte Al. „Nein, du Idiot. Du liegst auf meinem Bett!" Rose schob ihn ein wenig zur Seite. Al drehte sich auf seine Seite und grinste sie frech an. „Wäre dir wohl lieber, wenn Malfoy hier läge, was?"

Rose spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. „Blödsinn! Du weißt doch besser als jeder andere, wie wir zueinanderstehen!" Al grinste immer noch, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Dom und Lily stürmten herein.

„Al, mach dich vom Acker!" erklärte Lily mit fester Stimme. „Hey, kleine Schwester, benimm' dich! Ich bin immer noch stärker als du!" Lily rollte mit den Augen. „Klar. Aber ich bin nicht halb so besoffen. Raus mit dir!"

Al verzog das Gesicht, erhob sich aber doch schwerfällig. Beim Hinausgehen murmelte er etwas von 'Weibsbildern'.

Dom setzte sich Rose gegenüber und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Erzähl' schon!" Rose sah sie erstaunt an. „Was soll ich denn ..." Dom unterbrach sie. „Scorpius! Wie ist er so? Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen? Ich will einfach alles wissen!"

Rose hatte keine Lust ihrer Cousine all das zu erzählen. Dazu war sie viel zu verwirrt. „Das ist sowieso nichts Ernstes!" erklärte sie.

Dom sah sie fassungslos an. „Hör' mal, der hat all meinen Versuchen widerstanden und du meinst, das ist nichts Ernstes? Und ich habe Augen im Kopf – du bist vollkommen verknallt in den Typ."

Den Veelazauber-Test hatte Rose schon wieder vergessen. Scorpius hatte wirklich nicht auf Dom reagiert. Gar nicht. Das hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Selbst Teddy war nicht ganz immun. Rose sah verlegen zur Seite. Vielleicht hatte der Zauber versagt?

„Rose!" holte Dom sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Ich habe ihm Nachhilfe letztes Schuljahr gegeben. Aber damals haben wir uns gestritten und jetzt hat er sich entschuldigt und naja, seitdem sind wir zusammen." Das klang so lahm, dass Dom nachhaken musste.

„Details, Süße! Ich will Details! Wie küsst er? Was habt ihr schon gemacht? Hast du ... ?" Dom sah Rose vielsagend an. Erschrocken hob Rose die Hand. „Nein! Haben wir nicht! Er ist supersüß und er küsst unglaublich. Das hat er mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt." Sie hielt ihr Handgelenk unter Dominiques Nase.

Begeistert besah diese sich das Armband.

„Kinder! Jetzt macht mal Schluss!" Ihre Mutter stand in der Tür und besah sich den Aufmarsch. „Dom? Lily? Was macht ihr denn hier?" Lily lief zu ihrer Tante. „Wir wollten nur noch kurz mit Rose sprechen, deswegen hat Dom uns herappariert. Wir gehen jetzt aber wieder. Ist Al noch da?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war es gewohnt, dass das Haus ruhig war. Aber sobald Ferien waren, war es ein Einziges kommen und Gehen. Alle Weasley- und Potterkinder apparierten munter zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit von einem Familienhaus zum nächsten.

Rose war froh, als ihre Cousinen endlich verschwanden. Sie lag noch lange wach und dachte an die wunderschöne Party.

**Der Morgen danach (nach Alfred's Hochzeit)**

Rose saß in der Bibliothek und versuchte zu verstehen, was passiert war. Eigentlich war es simpel: Sie hatte sich wie eine billige Schlampe an ihn herangemacht und er hat sie zurückgewiesen. Scorpius Malfoy wollte sie nicht. So einfach war das.

Sie schämte sich so sehr. Dass alles war so peinlich! Und deprimierend! Sie hatte den Blick auf die Realität verloren. Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, dass alles nur ein Spiel war? Aber Scorpius hatte das nicht aus den Augen verloren.

Rose war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wütend auf ihn sein sollte oder dankbar, dass er die Situation nicht ausgenutzt hatte.

Aber der Vorfall hatte nur gezeigt, dass sie nicht so weiter machen konnte. Jetzt wusste Rose nicht mehr, wieso sie sich je vorgestellt hatte, diese Situation im Griff zu haben. Sie hatte gar nichts im Griff, am allerwenigsten ihre eigenen Gefühle.

Scorpius hatte sie an diesem Wochenende durch eine Flut an Emotionen geführt.

Als sie im Hotel ankamen, waren sie beide gereizt. Seit den Ferien war Rose gereizt. Scorpius hatte sie an Sylvester im Garten geküsst. Und dann hatte er ihr diese Briefe und die Decke geschickt an diesem schrecklichen Tag. Als sie sich in der Schule zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hatten, hatte sie gedacht, er würde etwas sagen. Endlich aus der Scharade eine richtige Beziehung machen. Aber dann war Albus aufgetaucht und es kam nicht wieder zu einer ähnlichen Situation.

Daher war Rose gereizt. Das Wochenende in einem Hotelzimmer mit Scorpius machte sie nervös. Und die Aussicht auf einer Hochzeit mit Neo-Todessern und Mitläufern zu tanzen, entspannte sie nicht gerade.

Nach der Ankunft hatten sie ausgepackt. Scorpius hatte Alfred getroffen. Rose hatte sehen können, wie ihm Zweifel kamen. Was auch immer Alfred mit ihm besprochen hatte, es hatte Scorpius zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Sie waren dann auf Erkundungstour gegangen. Und Scorpius war wieder wir immer. Es war schön gewesen, mit Scorpius die alte Stadt zu entdecken. Und dann hatte er beim Abendessen ihre Hand genommen. Rose hatte gedacht, man könne ihr Herz noch auf der Straße pochen hören. Im Hotelzimmer war sie dann schrecklich nervös gewesen.

Es hatte sie verwirrt, als Scorpius sie in die Arme genommen hatte und wirklich nur schlafen wollte. Wäre sie in der gleichen Situation mit Duncan oder Damian gewesen, hätte sie sich keinen der beiden vom Leib halten können. Aber Scorpius schlief einfach ein. Das hätte sie warnen sollen, aber sie hatte es nur schrecklich lieb gefunden.

Die Hochzeit war ein Alptraum. Alle feindeten sie an. Sie musste sich für die Publicityzwecke von Avery nutzen lassen, wurde von aufgetakelten, arroganten Zicken erniedrigt und Scorpius saß stoisch dabei. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er seine Tarnung nicht in Gefahr bringen konnte. Trotzdem hat es weh getan. Aber dann hatte er sie zur Seite genommen und sie im Arm gehalten. Und für die kleine Rose war alles wieder in Ordnung.

Rose hatte den Rest der Hochzeit mit einer großen Menge an Alkohol überstanden. Und als Scorpius sie im Garten küsste, hatte es sich alles gelohnt. Die Leidenschaft, die sie in ihm spürte, war aber scheinbar nicht da gewesen. Nicht für sie jedenfalls. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Und sie hatte es weiter versucht. Wenn sie jetzt daran dachte, würde sie vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Sie hatte es Scorpius ja schon heute Morgen gesagt: Sie konnten so nicht weiter machen. Er war wütend geworden. Rose verstand nicht, warum. Er wollte sie nicht, es sollte ihm nichts ausmachen, wenn sie die Sache endgültig beendete. Sie musste sich endgültig von dem Traum verabschieden, dass er ihr Traummann war. Vielleicht war er es, aber sie war nicht wichtig für ihn.

Sie würde jetzt und hier ihre Gefühle begraben. Wenn Scorpius kam, würde sie ihm erklären, dass sie diese Scharade nicht mehr mitmachte. Nachdem sie diesen Entschluss gefällt hatte, fühlte Rose sich schon besser.

Konzentriert begann sie, zu lernen. Sie war so konzentriert, dass sie Scorpius nicht bemerkte, als er an den Tisch trat. Erst als er seine Hand flach auf den Tisch schlug, sah sie auf.

„Ist was?" fragte sie nervös. Scorpius beugte sich zu ihr herab. Sie konnte sehen, wie wütend er war. „Sag' du es mir!" antwortete er kalt.

Ihr Temperament brodelt nun auch wieder auf. Sie ließ sich nicht einfach bedrohen. Wütend stand sie auf und er musste etwas zurückweichen. „Ich habe es dir heute Morgen schon gesagt, aber da du scheinbar doch nicht so clever bist: das mit uns funktioniert nicht! Ich bin raus aus dem Spiel!"

Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur wütend an. Aber bevor sie wirklich anfangen konnten zu streiten, ertönte die Stimme von Miss Miller, der Bibliothekarin neben ihnen. „Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie sich streiten wollen, dann nicht in meiner Bibliothek!"

Scorpius nickte grimmig. Er griff nach Rose Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Um Streit mit der Bibliothekarin zu vermeiden, ließ Rose sich auf den Gang zerren, aber dort machte sie sich von ihm los. „Spinnst du? Bist du jetzt zum Neandertaler degeneriert?"

Scorpius hatte sich ihr zugewandt, als sie sich losgerissen hatte. „Was, zum Henker ist mit dir los, Rose?"

Scorpius schien wütend genug, um sich hier auf den Gang zu streiten. Rose zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche und breitete den Muffliato-Zauber über sie aus.

„Ich denke, die Hochzeit ist ein netter Schlusspunkt für unsere kleine Mission. Ich will aussteigen!" erklärte sie dann.

Scorpius Haltung entspannte sich. Seine Wut schien verpufft zu sein. „Wie kommst du denn nun darauf?" fragte er angenervt.

Rose spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Für ihn schien das alles so einfach. Er hatte mit der ganzen Situation kein Problem. Er küsste sie, aber es schien ihn nicht zu verwirren, wie es sie verwirrte.

Scorpius holte tief Luft. Er schob Rose an die Wand und erklärte: „Warte hier!" Scorpius lief in die Bibliothek zurück. Rose stand an die Wand gelehnt und überlegte einen Moment, ob sie nicht einfach verschwinden sollte. Aber sie kannte Scorpius zu gut. Er würde dieses Gespräch führen, ob sie jetzt ging oder nicht. Sie würde es also nur hinauszögern. Aber sie wollte es endlich hinter sich haben. Je schneller sie die Sache beendete, um so schneller konnte sie das alles vergessen.

Als Scorpius wieder auftauchte, hatte er ihre Tasche bei sich. Solche Kleinigkeiten machten ihn so liebenswert. Aber diese Dinge durften sie nicht weiter beeinflussen. Scorpius nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in eine Nische einige Meter weiter.

Rose entfernte sich von ihm so weit es in der engen Nische möglich war. Während sie auf den Boden starrte, überlegte sie, wie sie das Gespräch führen würde.

„Rose, was ist heute mit dir los? Du verhältst dich vollkommen irrational. Du wechselst alle fünf Minuten deine Stimmung. Das machst du doch sonst nicht!"

Sie versuchte ihre Gefühle in geordnete Gedanken und Sätze zu verwandeln, aber das war fast unmöglich. Letztendlich sagte sie: „Ich bin durcheinander … ich … mich macht das ganze Theater wahnsinnig!"

Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und glitt an der Wand hinunter, bis sie auf dem Boden saß. Einen Augenblick blieb sie so sitzen. Dann sah sie zu Scorpius auf. Das konnte ihn doch nicht unberührt lassen. Er war doch kein Eisklotz. Aber er sah sie nur mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie presste die nächsten Worte geradezu aus sich heraus.

„Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, was echt ist und was nur gespielt." Sie ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. „Aber du weißt das noch. Deswegen hast du gestern die Notbremse gezogen." Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Das Schweigen lastete schwer auf ihr. Wieso sagte er nichts? Dann spürte sie, wie er sich neben sie setzte. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich fühle. Ich fühle das schon lange und egal, wie viel Theater wir spielen, das wird sich nicht ändern!"

Rose Herz schlug in ihrem Hals. Sie hob den Kopf und sah zu Scorpius. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen. Dann öffnete er sie und sein Blick brannte sich geradezu in ihren. „Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als das wir endlich aufhören Theater zu spielen und alles real werden lassen!"

Rose konnte es nicht glauben. Endlich sagte er das, was sie schon so lange hören wollte. Dann brachen die Zweifel wieder über ihr zusammen. Alfred! „Du lügst!"

Ungläubig sah er sie an. „Was?"

„Seitdem du Alfred am Freitag zum ersten Mal gesehen hast, warst du anders. Glaubst du, ich habe das nicht gemerkt? Was ist passiert? Hast du bemerkt, dass seine Seite doch die bessere ist?"

Kalt erklärte er: „Wir haben vor der Hochzeit darüber gesprochen, dass ich dich nicht vor den anderen verteidigen werde! Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass ich mich durch solche Dinge verdächtig machen würde."

Die Arroganz in seiner Stimme war ihr unerträglich. Plötzlich kamen alle verletzten Gefühle vom Morgen wieder in ihr hoch. „Und das hat dazu geführt, dass du es unerträglich findest, mich anzufassen, wenn wir alleine sind? Ist mein Blut nicht rein genug?"

Scorpius sah sie wütend an. „Das haben wir gestern Nacht doch schon besprochen! Verdammt, erzähle mir mal etwas Rose – hätten wir diesen Streit heute auch, wenn ich dich gestern einfach flach gelegt hätte? Wärst du dann davon überzeugt, dass ich auf der 'Seite des Lichts' stehe?"

Rose wich seinem Blick aus. Musste er es so billig hinstellen? Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verhalte mich respektvoll dir gegenüber und nutze die Situation nicht aus und dafür werde ich auch noch dumm angemacht. Sag' mal Rose, wärst du wirklich glücklich, wenn du dein erstes Mal stockbesoffen erlebt hättest?"

Rose riss den Kopf herum. Jetzt drehte er es so, dass er der Retter ihrer Unschuld war? „Wer sagt denn was von erstem Mal?" Scorpius sah sie einen Moment nur stumm an. Dann sagte er überzeugt: „Du hast mit dem Typ geschlafen und ihn dann wegen einer gespielten Beziehung mit mir verlassen? Nein, das glaube ich dir nicht!"

Rose senkte wieder den Kopf. Nun hatte er sie auch noch bei dieser armseligen Lüge erwischt. Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Können wir ehrlich miteinander sein, Rose? Ich möchte das mit dir wirklich gerne klären, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das du mir ausweichst, sobald ich Antworten möchte!"

Rose kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Natürlich wich sie ihm aus. Sie wollte nicht ihr Herz herausgerissen bekommen und dann darauf herum getrampelt bekommen. Aber vielleicht sollten sie wirklich ehrlich zueinander sein.

„Ich habe Angst!" erklärte Rose dann kleinlaut. Aber Scorpius verstand sie falsch. „Rose, wenn du aussteigen möchtest, dann ist das ok. Aber ich denke nicht, dass man dich oder deine Familie ernsthaft ins Visier nehmen wird!"

Rose sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Nein, ich habe vor dem hier Angst." Sie machte eine kleine Bewegung zwischen ihnen. „Ich habe Angst, dass du mich verletzt. Ich habe Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen." Ihre Kehle zog sich zusammen.

Scorpius sah sie einen Moment an. „Ich habe auch Angst, dass du mich verletzt. Aber ich will auch nicht weiter davor weglaufen. Ich habe das Gefühl, das wir seit Jahren davor weglaufen. Du hast gestern gesagt, dass wir im letzten Mai schon mittendrin waren. Jetzt sind wir noch tiefer drin."

Rose musterte ihn. Hoffnung breitete sich warm in ihrem Magen aus. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?" Scorpius lachte trocken. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sage dir seit gestern Nacht andauernd, dass ich es ernst meine, aber irgendwie scheint das nicht bei dir anzukommen."

Sein Gesicht sah ernst aus. Keine kalte Malfoy-Maske, sondern sein eigenes Gesicht mit Gefühlen und warmen, verunsicherten Augen.

Sie musste sich endlich entscheiden. Sie hätte es im letzten Schuljahr schon machen können und hatte es nachher bereut.

Rose nickte bedächtig dann seufzte sie. „Ich denke, an irgendeinem Zeitpunkt muss ich wohl ins kalte Wasser springen. Oder wir müssen endgültig einen Schlussstrich unter die Sachen ziehen!" Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Sie konnte ihn haben. Alles würde real werden. „Lass' es uns versuchen!" erklärte sie dann leise.

Scorpius sah sie nur stumm an. Dann zog er sie auf seinen Schoß. Rose schmiegte sich an ihn. Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie. Glück pulste durch sie hindurch. Sie spürte seine Nase an ihrem Nacken. „Wir werden das hinkriegen!" Erklärte er fest. Rose fiel plötzlich etwas ein. Es war eigentlich nicht witzig, aber sie war so glücklich, das sie kicherte. „Wir müssen nicht einmal unseren Eltern davon erzählen, das haben wir alles schon hinter uns!"

Auch Scorpius lachte. Er rückte ein Stück von ihr ab und sah ihr in die Augen. Rose hatte das ungewisse Gefühl, das sie sich wie zwei Trottel angrinsten.

„Wow!" erklärte Scorpius. Rose kicherte wieder. „Ja, man sollte meinen, wir hätten das schon früher geschafft." Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso einfach, wenn es auch umständlich geht?"

Dann begannen sie, wie verrückt zu lachen. Rose war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so erleichtert und glücklich gewesen.

**Eingeständnis**

„Nein, ich glaube, ich gehe ihr nicht nach. Ich glaube, es ist an ihr sich zu entschuldigen." Finn nickte Rose zu, drehte sich dann um und lief die Treppe hinab.

Rose konnte es nicht glauben. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich einige Dinge unerwartet entwickelt. Und nicht eine Entwicklung war positive. Sie drehte sich zu Scorpius. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, sich an ihn zu kuscheln, um wenigstens die Gewissheit zu haben, dass ihre Beziehung in Ordnung war. Aber Scorpius sah sie wütend und beleidigt an.

Rose wusste nicht, ob sie die Kraft hätte, nun einen von Scorpius Selbstzweifel-Anfällen entgegen zu wirken. Jedes Mal, wenn sie es nicht erwartete, kam er mit so etwas. Das machte sie wütend. Sie wollte doch nur in den Arm genommen werden. Sie wusste, wie ungerecht sie war, trotzdem konnte sie eine gewisse Gereiztheit nicht unterdrücken. "Was ist?"

Scorpius sah sie einen Moment wortlos an. „Ist es das, was alle über uns denken? Arrogante, kaltherzige Wichser?"

Rose verstand nicht, was ihn daran erstaunte. Sie hatten sich doch immer wie kalte, arrogante Bastarde verhalten. War das nicht ihr Ziel gewesen? Hatte er gedacht, wenn er mit einer Gruppe herumhing, die sich an Mitschülern vergriff, würden ihn alle sympathisch finden? „Naja, ihr habt euch während der letzten Jahre nicht nur Freunde gemacht. Ihr habt euch abgekapselt und nicht gerade durch Nächstenliebe ausgezeichnet." antwortete sie dann mit einem Schulterzucken.

Über Scorpius Gesicht huschten unterschiedliche Emotionen. Aber sie wechselten so schnell, dass Rose sich nicht sicher war, was er wirklich empfand. Trotzig fragte er: „Was siehst du in mir?"

Hatte ihn das bewegt? Er sollte doch wissen, wie sie ihn sah. Schließlich waren sie ein Paar. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, dass er an ihr zweifelte. „Was ich in dir sehe? Du bist doch nicht mehr so. Du bist mutig, warmherzig und lustig. Ich kann mich auf dich verlassen."

Scorpius sah zur Seite. Aber bevor er weggeschaut hatte, hatte sie Schuld und Scham in seinem Gesicht lesen können. Verwirrt trat sie näher an ihn heran und legte beide Hände auf seine Arme. „Scorp, was ist denn los?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Das mit Leo macht mich fertig. Und dann sagt dieses Großmaul, Leo sei kalt und jammert nur! Was ein Mist!" seine Augen blitzten sie wütend an.

Rose überlegte einen Moment. Aber sie hatte auch keine Lust ihm einfach recht zu geben. Dafür hatten er und seinen Freunde zu lange alle anderen terrorisiert. Hatte er nicht selbst zugegeben, dass sie damals ihrem Bruder eine 'Lektion' erteilt hatten?

„Du magst das jetzt vielleicht nicht hören, aber Leo ist selbst schuld, wenn keiner Mitleid hat. Die halbe Schule hat unter euch gelitten. Wenn es nun einem von eurem elitären Zirkus schlecht geht, sehen das die meisten als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit an!" Während sie sprach, wurde sie immer wütender. Sie ließ die Hände von seinen Armen gleiten und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

Scorpius sah sie erstaunt an. „Leo ist nicht so! Er hat da nie wirklich mitgemacht!"

Natürlich keiner hatte je mitgemacht, alle hatten nur zugesehen! Rose musterte ihn kalt. „Ist das die Geschichte? Ihr seid alle nur Mitläufer?"

Scorpius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dann versteckte er sicher wieder hinter seiner Malfoy-Maske. Wie einem kleinen Kind erklärte er ihr, mit kalter Stimme: „Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe gesagt: Leo hat nicht mitgemacht!"

Rose sah ihn betroffen an. Leo hatte nicht mitgemacht. Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er nicht mitgemacht hatte. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Scorpius einen anderen Menschen misshandelte. Hatte er Hugo etwas angetan? Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.„Hasst dich Hugo deswegen?"

Scorpius sah sie nur stumm und kalt an. Aber diese Antwort sagte ihr genug. Sie musste weg hier. Seine Gegenwart war plötzlich unerträglich. Sie drehte sich um, kam aber keinen Schritt weiter, weil Scorpius sie am Arm festhielt.

„Rose!" Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen. Wieso ließ er sie nicht gehen? Scorpius Stimme klang hart. „Du hast doch gewusst, dass ich kein Engel bin." Rose hatte das Gefühl, er hätte sie geschlagen. Hatte sie es wirklich gewusst und nur einfach verdrängt. Wenn man nicht darüber sprach oder dachte, dann würde es ungeschehen werden? Sie musste darüber nachdenken. Aber das konnte sie nicht, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

„Ich kann dich jetzt gerade nicht um mich haben, Scorpius. Lass' mich gehen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er sie gehen.

Rose lief in die nächste Mädchentoilette. Sie öffnete einen Wasserhahn und ließ das Wasser über ihre Hände rinnen. Ihre Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos aus Bildern, Anschuldigungen und Gefühlen.

Sie musste sich beruhigen und in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.

ooo

Die nächsten Tage waren schrecklich. Rose vermisste Scorpius. Wenn sie ihn bei den Mahlzeiten oder im Unterricht sah, hätte sie sich am liebsten in eine Ecke gesetzt und geweint. Sie war immer noch durcheinander.

Sie hätte gerne mit Esther darüber gesprochen, aber die verbrachte jede freie Minute bei Leo.

„Rose? Was ist los mit dir und Scorpius?" Albus setzte sich neben sie. Rose sah ihn müde an. Sie musste mit jemandem darüber sprechen, sonst würde sie noch wahnsinnig werden.

„Wusstest du, das Scorpius mitgemacht hat?" Albus sah sie verwundert an. Rose kam sich albern vor. Wahrscheinlich war sie der einzige Mensch in dieser Schule, der Scorpius für unschuldig gehalten hatte. Sie holte tief Luft. „Wir haben uns gestritten und er hat mir erzählt, er war nicht nur ein Mitläufer von Avery. Er hat da mitgemacht."

Albus Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich glaube, du bist die Einzige, die das nicht sehen wollte, Rose." antwortete er ihr dann. Rose sah bedrückt auf ihre Hände. „Aber ich denke auch, dass er sich geändert hat. Schau' mal, er wollte mitmachen. Er kam zu uns und hat alles von sich aus erzählt. Und ihm scheint wirklich viel an dir zu liegen. Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte ruhig zugeschaut, als das mit euch weiter ging als beabsichtigt, wenn ich Zweifel an ihm und seinen Absichten gehabt hätte?"

Verwundert sah Rose auf. „Wann ging es denn mit uns 'weiter als beabsichtigt'?" fragte sie neugierig. Albus legte die Stirn in Falten. „Um Weihnachten herum würde ich sagen." Rose sah wieder nachdenklich aus. Waren sie so offensichtlich gewesen? Sie hatte das nicht so gesehen und Scorpius sicher auch nicht, auch wenn es im Nachhinein ganz deutlich zu sehen war.

Sie hob den Kopf wieder. „Aber ich kann doch nicht mit einem Menschen zusammen sein, der andere … nur zum Spaß misshandelt und gemobbt hat." Albus sah sie mitleidig an. „Rose, ich will das nicht verharmlosen, aber Scorpius hat eine Menge mitgemacht. Er wurde ziemlich mies behandelt, bis Avery ihn zu sich geholt hat. Und dann die Drogengeschichte. Das kommt doch nicht von alleine. Und schau dir seinen Freund an. Der ist vollkommen am Ende mit den Nerven. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was die alle mitmachen – ich will das auch nicht. Aber Scorpius ist nicht mehr so. Jedenfalls denke ich das nicht."

Rose rieb sich über die Stirn. Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht." Al legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Schau, Rose. Letztendlich kommt es darauf hinaus, ob du ihn so, wie er ist, willst. Seine Vergangenheit kann er nicht ändern. Aber seine Zukunft liegt in seiner Hand und da muss er nicht so sein, wie er war."

Rose sah ihn Als ernste Augen.

Plötzlich schien das Chaos in ihrem Inneren sich zu ordnen. „Du hast recht! Es ist vielleicht nicht egal, was er getan hat, aber es ist wichtiger, was er tun wird!" Und sie würde ihn nicht so lieben, wenn er ein schlechter Mensch war. Davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt.

Sie stand auf. „Ich muss mit ihm reden!" Al sah sie ermuntert an. „Ich habe ihn in der Bibliothek gesehen." Rose beugte sich zu ihm hinab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann stürmte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Suche nach Scorpius.

**ENDE**

* * *

><p>Zu allererst: <strong>vielen Dank<strong> für die vielen positive Rückmeldungen!

Ich habe auf YouTube einen Kanal eröffnet mit Kurzfilmen (wirklich KURZ) zu meinen Stories. Ich werde da regelmäßig neue Sachen posten – wie zu meiner neuen Geschichte** 'Blut' **– da gibt es auch schon was!

Kanal: **MyPinguin3**

Ich bin jetzt auch auf Twitter: **Pinguin_3** – hier werde ich updates zu postings zwitschern.

Einige hatten angemerkt, dass die Rechtschreibung oftmals zu Wünschen übrig ließ. Ich werde hier keine korrigierte Version hinterlegen – da ich die Geschichte auf mehreren Seiten gepostet habe und bei einigen das schwierig ist, möchte ich euch ein anderes Angebot machen: **ich werde die Geschichte korrigieren und als pdf oder e-book zur Verfügung stellen. Zusammen mit der Original Geschichte – sozusagen im Doppelpack.** Wer eine Kopie möchte, kann sich bei mir melden.

Ich habe vor demnächst eine Facebook-Seite zu machen, da meine Livejournal-seite mir nicht wirklich gefällt. Da werde ich auch alle Geschichten, Videos, Links und ich weiß noch nicht was alles posten. Also: emailen oder mir auf Twitter folgen :-)

So, nun ist das Nachwort fast so lange, wie ein Kapitel geworden.

Danke für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte!

Und wenn ihr mehr wollt: twitter, YouTube, demnächst Facebook und natürlich auch hier!

Alles Liebe,

Euer Pinguin3


End file.
